Love Overcomes Anything
by kingstar
Summary: Clare Edwards is the popular girl in school. Everyone knows and adores her. Eli Goldsworthy is a handsome guy who loves his family. His dad died and the only thing Eli knows is a rich guy with the last name Edwards had something to do with it. And he wants revenge. What will happen when Eli enrolls to Degrassi in search of the one "responsible" for his fathers death?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone for starters I want to thank Xlovestory33X for giving me the inspiration to want to do this story. For fans of Eclare that haven't read her latest story I highly recommend you do so [Love is Protection]. She is an amazing writer and I wont stop praising her for it!(: Okay coming back to the situation at hand, this story is going to be a little different and I just hope you guys like it and I'm going to try my hardest to do a good job in writing it.**

Just great, my dad didn't make it again! I can't believe he didn't come, he knew how much this meant to me.

"C'mon Clare I don't see him and you need to get ready." Alli pulled me towards backstage.

I was slightly disappointed I couldn't help but feel that way. Yes, he's busy and hardly ever has time for me in my school presentations. Today was open house for my high school Degrassi. School would be starting next week so we have presentations for parents and new students who will be attending this school year. My presentation was going to be a dance with my dance class which included Alli of course. My mom was here, she always made time for things that meant a lot to me. Unlike my dad my mom didn't mind taking off work a couple of hours early. I really appreciate everything my mom does for me, I hope she knows that.

"You guys be ready show starts in 3 minutes and you guys go up first." shouted the assistant principle Alice.

"Ugh I'm nervous!" I say while taking one last look in the mirror.

"Clare how can you be nervous you're great at dancing." Alli always knows the right thing to say to make me confident in myself.

I am a good dancer but that doesn't mean I won't make a mistake or maybe trip. The rest of the girls had their dance outfits on. The outfit consisted of a dressy light blue shirt with a black mini skirt. As I looked out on stage waiting for the show to begin I noticed my mom sitting in front row with a huge smile on her face. The seat next to her though was empty. Staring at that seat next to my mom my eyes began to water.

"Don't cry Clare at least your mom made it." A girl from the dance team says while laughing.

I turn around and wipe my tears.

"Shut up, stay out of my business!" I yell back while pushing her out of my way.

"And now the Degrassi dance team will perform a dance for the audience, clap your hands for the Degrassi starlets!" said my dance teacher on stage.

While walking back to us she wished us good luck and we got on stage. Lights, Camera, Action! Well minus the camera. We got on stage and the music started playing. The dance was just a simple dance we learned at the end of last school year. I could tell the audience was entertained which meant we rocked! After the dance the audience applauded us and we returned to back stage.

_You did good Clare you didn't trip!_

I needed to let myself get relieved for that.

"Clare, the team is going to out for a smoothie you going to come along?" Alli looked at me.

"No, I'll celebrate with you guys later I'm just going to go home and celebrate with my mom, thanks for inviting me though." I smiled back.

"You sure? There will be hot guys there.." Alli gives me a look.

"Yes I'm sure, besides i want to let my mom know how much i appreciate her support." I say while smiling.

"Ok then suit yourself. You did great Clare." Alli hugs me and I return the hug.

"You were great also Alli, have fun." I turn around and head out of the auditorium.

Soon I'm reunited with my mom by the front doors of the high school.

"You did great honey! I'm so proud of you." She says while hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Mom." I hug her back with the same tightness and I don't want to let go.

"Ready to celebrate?" she asks me grinning.

"Yeah let's go home and celebrate mom." I smile.

That was the first dance I had on stage. Yes, I was in dance class but if there was ever a performance I would find a way out of it. Call it what you may but I didn't want to fail in front of an audience. Today was the first dance I ever did on stage and my dad wasn't there to see it. I get seated in the car with a face of disappointment as I think about it.

"Clare, why that face you just had an amazing performance?" my mom looks at me while starting the car.

_Oopps i should really learn how to hide my emotions._

"Nothing mom I'm fine." I quickly respond thinking she may just buy it.

"Clare I know when there's something wrong with my daughter." My mom states as she turns off the car and looks at me waiting for an answer.

_Great.. she didn't buy it._

"Mom I'm just really disappointed its over, you know my spotlight." I say hoping she believes it.

She turns and grabs my hands. "Sweetie they'll be other performances."

I smile gently. "I know mom thanks."

She gives me a hug. "I'm so proud of you honey, now lets get home to celebrate."

And with that we were on our way home. I looked at the time it was 5 now, my dad was getting off at this time. When we arrived home I went upstairs to change into some regular clothes. My mom started cooking dinner. We would be having Spaghetti, I loved that dish. My mom always made the best Spaghetti hands down.

I came downstairs and joined her in the kitchen. "Mom, need any help?"

She looked up at me from stirring the pot. "No thanks honey I pretty much got everything started."

Yes our home celebrations always consumed of making favorite dinners. My mom and I sat down at the table to talk about how our days were, while we waited for the spaghetti to be done.

"So mom how was your day at work?" I smile looking at her.

"It went well, the best part was seeing your performance you killed it on stage." She says smiling her genuine smile.

I put a finger to my chin in thought. "I did pretty well I suppose."

My mom looks at me dumbfounded. "Pretty well? You did amazing Clare! Your dad really missed out on a great show."

_Why did she have to mention him?_

:I just slightly smile. "His loss, I'm just really glad you took the time to make it for me."

"Of course honey I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She grabs my hands while smiling.

We continued to make small talk until dinner was ready. I set the table for the two of us and she made our plates. We ate in silence as my mom isn't too fond of talking while eating. After dinner I take mine and her plate to clean.

After I cleaned up the table I meet my mom in the living room. "Mom thanks for dinner it was delicious, I'm going to go take a shower and brush my teeth."

"Ok sweetie." Looking at me and then putting her attention back to the TV.

As i made my way upstairs to my room the doorbell rang.

_Right on cue dad._

He does this every time he lets me down, thinking it might make me forgive him.

I stopped at the mid section of the stairs watching as my mom went to the door to answer it. I heard his voice on the other end of the door and watched as he walked in.

He walked over to me. "Clare, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it I was stuck in a meeting and I just couldn't get out of it.

_Not even for me, your only daughter?_

I looked at him straight in the eye and faked the same smile I always did. "No worries dad, they'll be other performances."

He buys it and smiles back while giving me a big hug. "Thanks for understanding honey, here I got you a little something to make up for not being there."

He hands me a medium sized bag with paper colored tissues popping out. I grab the present and smile waiting for the usual to come right after.

"Well I must be on my way, I'll see you this weekend Clare." He says while giving me one last hug.

I return the hug. "Bye dad, love you."

"Love you too Clare." He turns to my mother and smiles. "Bye Catherine."

My mom says her goodbyes and he is gone with my mom closing the door behind him.

I remained in my same spot on the stairway, and quickly go the rest of the way upstairs before my mom has a chance to turn around and bombard me with questions. I don't even bother opening the bag I just set it on my dresser and get my pajamas ready for my shower. While in the shower I let out all the emotions I had been keeping inside. It felt good to cry in the shower that was honestly the only real private place I knew no one would see me. After about 20 minutes of my emotional time and washing my hair and body I get out and dry off. My cotton pink pajamas are on my bed waiting for me to snuggle into them and I do so. After I take showers I always feel relieved, fresh, and clean. I go back into the bathroom to brush my teeth then I head off to bed.

**Well guys there you have Clare's day! The next one will be Eli's day and I hope you guys continue reading you won't want to miss it! I will leave the Reviewing part up to the readers. I would like to hear from you all but I want it to be because you all truly honestly want to review my story so leave them if you want!(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far! Well here's ch.2 (:**

I grabbed my camera and the tape and was headed to the place. When I arrived I sat down and began playing the video tape of me and my father when I was 8. In this tape we were at the place where I now was seated he was hugging me and we just spent time together here. Every time I watched tapes of him it made me imagine that he was still here with me. This was the place where he showed me a neat looking rock and he wrote my name on it. So of course I kept it and I brought that also with me here. As I finished watching the tape I found myself walking to every spot we went in this place and redid every thing that happened in the tape. He didn't come back; guess retracing your steps doesn't make a person appear. As I sat down in the spot where he gave me the rock I look at the rock and tears fall freely from my eyes.

"DAD!" I scream with tears falling on my face, this place was abandoned so no one was near to hear me.

I sat there still crying and reminiscing on the days when my father was still alive. The pain of knowing he will never come back is devastating. I stayed there for probably 2 hours before I could make my tears stop falling. I headed back home so I wouldn't worry my mom.

"Eli where were you?" my mom says with a look of worry on her face.

"I just went for a ride." I hug her. "I'll be in my room." I walk to my bedroom, take a few breaths and slowly walk in. While lying down on my bed I pull out my camera and place another tape of us in the camera. This tape happened to be made a year and a couple weeks ago before he died we were outside a building he picked me up and held me upside down, my dad was strong. I hear my door open and in comes my 7 year old sister Lauren.

She runs over to me. "Eli, Eli!"

I grin at her. "What is it?"

All of a sudden her face becomes serious. "Why are all those tapes on your bed?"

"Because dad is in them" I playfully poke her with one of the tapes.

"You know you look a lot like dad?" She smiles at me.

"Yeah.." I say.

"Sometimes when you're asleep I come in your room." She says.

"Why?" I look at her in confusion.

She sighs. "It's as if dad was alive and just sleeping."

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "Dad isn't coming back sweetie."

"But I miss him." She frowns at me.

I grab her hands. "I miss him too but he died a year ago."

She looks at me seriously. "Why did he die? Did he get tired of playing with us?"

My little sister really didn't mind speaking her mind even though it hurt.

I think of how to respond to make her understand it wasn't his choice. "No, what happened is a bad man tricked him."

"So that's why we got left with nothing? And without our dad?" She says with a sad look.

I have to control my anger as I look at the sadness in her face. "Yes it was that mans fault."

"Do you know who that guy is?" she questions.

"No, not yet." I answer truthfully while giving her a smile.

She gives me a hug.

_That man is going to pay for what he did, he's going to pay a lot._

After talking about that sentimental subject I start tickling her which I know will get her mind off of dad. My mom soon walks in.

"Hey kids, you guys were down here?" She smiles.

I quickly quit tickling Lauren and focus on my mom. "How did it go?"

"Good." She says while shaking her head up and down and tries to make a smile. "The house is already sold."

I noticed she didn't look so happy about it. "So were going to be able to pay off all the debts?"

She sits down on the bed in the middle of me and my little sister and begins to sob. "This house has so many memories of your dad, I cant believe we had to sell almost everything."

It breaks my heart seeing my mom cry and I give her a strong hug as a tear falls down my face also. "Mom, don't cry."

In that moment while holding my mom and comforting her I knew what decision I was going to make. I couldn't waste no more time while that bastard got away with all the pain and suffering he was causing my family. I had done some research and I knew what town he lived in and that he had a wife and a daughter. It didn't say any names of course. There was a high school near by that I would enroll in called Degrassi. We lived about an hour away from the town so I would have to sell my motorcycle to get the money for a small apartment. Sadly my mom would have to let go earlier than planned.

Later I was outside looking at my motorcycle and my mom met me outside. "You remember a lot about your dad don't you?"

"I'm going to sell it." Referring to my motorcycle.

She quickly obliges to my decision. "No, you don't have to with the money I got from selling the house is enough."

"I'm going to Degrassi mom." I tell her.

She sighs as we have talked about this before but I didn't make my decision until earlier today when I saw how miserable she was. "You're insistent on that, look right now I cant pay for you to enroll into Degrassi but going into a different city.."

I cut her off. "Mom with the money I will get from selling the motorcycle will pay for it."

She shakes her head. "Even if you sell it, it won't solve anything, going into another city is very dangerous and I.."

"Ughh, mom we've talked about this a million times." I tell her.

"Precisely, I still don't understand why you want to leave." She says with a concerned look while she adds another point. "You told me you wanted a career here, why the sudden change?"

"Mom people change opinions, I already told you I can enroll with my own money." I say hoping she will drop the subject.

"You can go to high school here where you have been going." She says while grabbing my face. "It'll be much easier."

I look down. "So you still disapprove?"

"Yes." She states clearly. She sighs and then decides to add one more thing. "And I'm sure your dad would too." She walks away.

_Wow low blow mom.. if you only knew dad was the reason behind all of this._

I sigh while watching her go back into the house. I grab my key to my motorcycle and think it over. After a long process of thinking it through I decide its what I truly want to do while still remembering all the pain I seen today with my mom and sister, much less all the pain I've seen and experienced since my dad died. Needless to say I have motivation to make this decision become final. I ride over to the place where I would be selling my motorcycle. The guy asks if I'm sure to give it up since it was a good motorcycle, any person would be crazy to give up a motorcycle like mine but then again they don't have to go through what me and my family are going through. I take one long breath before handing over the keys to the guy and he gives me the money. I walk home since the place wasn't that far from home. I stop near a statue and admire it then I continue on my way home.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will update the chapters as soon as I can I don't have much computer time but every chance I get I will make sure to update!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

Ever have that one friend you can confide in with everything? Well Alli was that friend for me and I wouldn't change her for anyone else in the whole world. That's just how close we are, and everyone in Degrassi knew it. Here I was going on and on about the dance and anything and everything else with Alli on the phone. We would be starting school tomorrow I just couldn't believe summer ended so fast.

"Alli it was horrible he didn't show up and then does the usual gives me some present.." I trailed off while staring at the still unopened bag sitting on my dresser across for me.

"No way, well are you going to open it?" She asks.

"I don't know yet he can't just keep showering me with gifts every time he screws up. I don't know what else to say but I'm pretty over it Alli, really this time, if not talking to him will make him understand that he needs to make time for his own daughter then so be it." I say while catching my breath, I always talk fast when I get emotional about something. Alli knew how to keep up with me; she's known me for years now.

"Yeah your right Clare, I've never said much about that situation because I know he's your father and you love him regardless but seriously he needs to get it together already."

"Thanks Alli, you really understand me and I know it's not easy to mettle in a situation like that but thanks for always being there for me anyways."

"Your welcome, you've been there for me since day one and you haven't left my side why would I leave yours?"

"Your right what are best friends for?" I smile.

"Ok enough of the sentimental stuff, so are you going to open it?" she reminds me of the bag sitting there.

I walk over to my dresser and pause for a moment just looking and thinking whether to open it or not, then I come to a decision.

"Well what hurt would it do, I mean I still have the decision whether to continue talking to him or not so his gift wouldn't change anything.."

This was completely true none of his gifts ever made me forget that he let me down, so I was sure this would be no different.

So I opened it and like I thought nothing special, just an ipod with an ipod case. It was the newest ipod of course, that's just the kind of money my dad makes. He always thought material things meant the world to all teenagers but with me I wasn't like most teenagers. I cared about having my dad around.

"So what is it? Clare?" Alli asked on the other end, I got so caught up with opening the bag I almost forgot I was holding a phone to my ear.

"I'm here sorry Alli, it's a ipod, with a case." I simply say into the phone with no amusement whatsoever.

"The new one?"

I don't even know why she asked that.

"I'm sorry Clare I didn't mean to.." She says.

"No its okay Alli, yeah it's the new one.."

"Are you going to keep it or return it back to him or what?"

"Umm I'm not sure yet, I think I'll keep it because I've needed a new one anyways."

"Way to go Clare!" she cheers playfully.

I laugh, then I get a call on my other line without looking who it is I tell Alli to hold on a moment and I quickly answer. "Hello?"

"Clare it's me your dad.." he didn't get to finish because my finger slipped and put Alli back on the line and hung up on his end. Or at least that's what I will be saying happened.

"Alli, sorry that person had the wrong number." I smiled; it felt good to be rebellious for once.

"It's fine."

"Well Alli I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok Clare bye see you tomorrow!" she says all happily.

We hang up and then I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I answer.

My mother comes in handing me the house phone.

I look at her with a confused look as she didn't tell me who was calling.

"It's your father, he said he tried calling your cell but you got disconnected somehow." She answered me.

I grabbed the phone and very normal like pressed the end button, my mom didn't notice and I continued on with the fake phone call. "Hi dad, how are you?.. Oh I'm great you know here getting ready for the first day tomorrow."

I paused to make it sound more convincing, as if I was waiting for him to ask me another question or something along those lines how you do in phone calls. "Oh yeah the gift was awesome dad you really know how to surprise me. I love it thank you."

Another pause, was I a pro at this or what? "Well I will let you get back to whatever you were doing talk to you tomorrow bye love you."

I pressed the end button again while smiling and handing back the phone my mother. She simply grinned back and headed out of the room. Soon after my mother left the room there was another knock at my door. I opened the door and looked around but no one was there, I then looked down and there lying in the hallway was a note. I picked up the note and walked back inside my room. I opened the paper and it said in big letters: CLARE MEET ME AT THE DOT. No signature or name anywhere on the paper. Something was up and I was going to figure it out soon.

**Well guys that's the end of the chapter! Hope you guys have been enjoying reading them so far. I know I've been enjoying writing them! I always write them down on paper before writing them in the computer but for some odd reason lately I don't even follow what I wrote on paper and just type something way different. That could be a good I guess lol I always feel like it makes the chapter better when I just start typing on the computer than to write it down on paper. Because I know I will post soon after I type it so the ideas just flow though. Well enough of my chit chat lol baaaiii! **


	4. Chapter 4

Info!(MUST READ): Degrassi in this story is a boarding school and so Clare and the rest of the students live on campus. Clare and other students visit their parents during the weekends because their parents live close to the school. Just thought it should be known!(:

I didn't really want to have to leave without saying goodbye but i had to make it in time before my first day at Degrassi, plus wouldn't want any more arguments about my decision on leaving. My mother had gone to the store and Lauren tagged along. I sat on my bed with a paper and pen in my hand ready for the goodbye letter. I thought it through and decided what I was going to write. As I walked over to a table I sat down and began to write.

Dear Mom & Lauren,

I hope you guys can forgive me for leaving without waiting to say goodbye but I wanted to avoid another argument.

Love Eli.

Nice and short and straight to the point. As I grabbed the envelope to put the letter in I heard a honk from outside my house. My friends Josh, Daniel and Chris were here to take me to the bus so I put the letter in the envelope sealed it with a kiss and wrote Mom&Lauren on the envelope and headed out the door. It didn't take long to get to the bus stop so my bus wouldn't be for another 10 minutes. As we stood by the doors I turned to my three friends that I had grew up with and they looked like it was dooms day.

"Get the frowns off your faces, I'm not leaving forever." I simply stated.

Chris was the first to say something. "Vengeance isn't easy to fulfill."

My friends knew my reasons for leaving.

"You wanna know something? I'm going to get him where it hurts the most." I said while pointing my finger to make my point clear.

Josh chimed in. "What do you mean?"

While trying to explain my point I remembered a pacific detail that would explain exactly what I wanted them to understand. "He has a daughter."

"How are you going to get close to her?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure she won't even acknowledge you." Josh said quickly.

"Why wouldn't she acknowledge a classmate?" I said.

"What do you mean a classmate?" Josh asked me confused.

"Look, I've been checking on the internet and there's a boarding school close by called Degrassi I'm going to enroll there." I answered.

"How are you going to enroll don't you need certain things to be able to enroll there?" Josh asked.

"No, I just need to pay to be able to get in." I said.

"Are you crazy?" Chris asked with a look.

All this time Daniel hadn't said a word I started to forget he was even here, but luckily he had my back and made me not have to answer another silly question that wasn't needed. He grabbed my bag signaling the others to just say their goodbyes with no more questions.

"Well we will see you soon." Daniel said while handing me my bags and giving me 'the handshake'.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." Daniel said.

"Look guys I know this is something that goes without saying but my mom can not find out that Degrassi is a boarding school and my reasons for going." I said to remind them.

"Don't worry we will take care of her and your little sister." Chris said.

I smiled as they all reassured me that everything would be 'a ok' with my mom and little sister and I gave them all a handshake and waved as they walked away. I grabbed my bags and turned towards the doors to leave when I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me.

"Eli!" My mother said while running out of breath.

_Guess she read my letter as soon as she got home._

I turned around to greet her and saw that she brought Lauren along with her. I quickly kissed Lauren on the head while my mother began to speak.

"You need to promise me two things, one that you will take care of yourself and two that you won't get into any kind of trouble." She asked.

"I promise mom." I said.

"And keep in touch with me!" She said while smiling.

"Yes mom." I said.

"I'm going to miss you." Lauren said while looking up at me.

"I will too girly, you know what I'm going to have you in my heart ok?"

She nodded and I let her kiss my forehead.

"Remember that your father always wants you to be happy." My mother said while smiling.

"I wont forget mom and I will be." I said.

"Will you write us?" my sister asked.

"Yes I'm going to write you many letters, but you going to read them right?"

"Yes."

I kissed my Lauren one more time on the head.

"I know your going to take care of yourself I trust that." My mother said while getting teary-eyed. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

I smiled and gave my mother and Lauren both a hug and I could feel my mother crying silently. As we pulled out of the hug I smiled at them both one last time and grabbed my bags for the last and final time and walked towards the doors. Before walking outside the doors I took one last glance at my mother and little sister and Lauren was waving while my mother blew me a kiss goodbye. With that I left and got onto the bus. The bus ride wasn't that long I mostly spent the ride sleeping next the window. As we got into the city I would now be living in I looked out at the window at my surroundings. This city didn't seem so bad they had nice views. I come from a not so wealthy family so my side of town didn't really compare to this. People here had money, either lots of it or just enough to get by. The money I had with me was mainly for me to get into Degrassi and once I get settled I plan to find a job as soon as possible.

The bus came to my stop and I got off along with some others that didn't seem my age. Since this was my first time being in this city I needed to ask someone where Degrassi was. So I looked to the few that got off the bus and began to ask. Soon enough one of the people knew where I was headed and told me the directions and said it was but a mile up the road and that I'd spot it. So I began walking where the guy told me. When I came up to Degrassi I knew it was Degrassi because of the big sign that said Degrassi High School in front. Finally I made it. I walked inside and right next to entrance was the main office. That would have been the hard part and already I seemed to be enjoying this school. I walked into the office and was greeted by a lady at the front desk.

"Hi, will you be registering with us today?" The lady asked.

"Hi, yes I would like to enroll please." I said giving her a smile.

"Ok, you may take a seat while I get the registering papers ready for you fill out oh and your name please?" She asked and I sat down.

"Eli Goldsworthy." I said.

"Welcome to Degrassi Eli we are glad to have you." She smiled.

She walked into one of the back rooms and closed the door. While I waited I decided to look out the office window and look at my new school. It was pretty big, I mean of course most boarding schools are but I think this is the biggest school I've ever been in. I looked outside and noticed it would get dark soon. I would sleep in a hotel for the night since classes start tomorrow. The lady pulled me out of my thoughts for the moment.

"Ok here are all the paperwork you will need to sign and tomorrow you can begin your classes, will you be taking a room also?"

"Yes mam."

"Ok well in the form make sure you sign that you will be taking a room also and it will say how much and everything is that everything you need?"

"Yes this is it thank you." I smiled while getting out of the seat.

"Bye have a nice evening we will see you tomorrow morning for your first day." She stated while smiling.

"Thank you, you too." I said and I walked out of the office.

With a little help from some nice strangers I found a hotel close by Degrassi. Well enough for me to walk the next morning. It didn't cost much to rent out a room for a night which I was thankful for since I needed every last penny for my registration into Degrassi. It was already late when I got into my room so I just quickly brushed my teeth and got into bed and started signing all the paperwork. After I finished I turned on the TV. I wasn't really paying attention much to the television just having my mind on how school would go tomorrow.

I woke up to my alarm that was set for 5:30am. I jumped in the shower and got dressed. When I was ready I grabbed my bags and went down to the lobby and gave back the hotel card and walked out the doors. When I arrived, I walked around a corner and bumped into some lady with blonde short hair. The force made me drop my bags and she began to hit me with her purse while yelling.

"What's wrong with you?!" She screamed at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean bump into you miss, I didn't know you were right there." I said.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to hit you that way but its just you never know if someone might try to rob you." The blonde hair lady told me. She had a girl about my age with her with long black hair.

I decided to be nice and introduce myself to the two women. "Eli.." I said while holding out my hand for them to shake. They both shook my hand.

The blonde was the first to say her name. "Hi, my name is Maria."

Then the other girl said her name as well. "Samantha." She smiled at me.

I was hoping I could just be on my way but it didn't seem that was going to be happening. The blonde had A LOT to talk about or should I say a lot of questions to ask me. She was acting like as if I was automatically trying to be her daughter's boyfriend or something. "What do you do? Where are you from?" and so many more I had to stop her from talking.

"I'm from Oshawa. But my parents came to this town for some time." I lied, well not about where I was from but the latter.

"Oh us too well were from Ottawa." Samantha said with a big grin.

"I'm so glad that I met some nice people here." I said with a smile and a sigh of relief.

"Yeah us too, so how did you get or what?" Maria asked once again another question.

"Well I came on a bus." I said flatly.

"And have you eaten anything today?" She asked.

"Well, no.."

"Oh well we brought some sandwiches with us if you want one." She kindly offered.

These people have been really good to me so far. I took a sandwich and they ate one with me also right there outside Degrassi. While we ate we talked and they asked me about my parents so I decide to tell them the truth. I told them my dad died not that long ago and didn't tell them why I came here of course. I had my mind set not to let anyone know my reasons to coming to Degrassi. Whose business is it anyways? After we ate they decided to walk with me to the main office since this was Samantha's first day also. We walked into the main office and turned in our registration papers. Alice the assistant principle stopped me after I turned mine in. Samantha and Maria waited also for me. We were supposed to go take a exam to finalize our registration into Degrassi if we passed we got in if not we didn't that's how simple that was.

"You can't take the exam yet." Alice said to me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The principal hasn't talked to your parents are they here with you?" She asked.

_Great._

I took a deep sigh before answering her question. "No."

"Then you won't be able to take the exam I'm sorry." She said.

I asked if I could talk to the principle and she let me in his office.

"Look I know there's rules in this school but can you just let me take the exam anyways?" I begged him.

"Goldsworthy I can't allow that, the rules are the rules and I know your dad passed away but then that makes your mother responsible for you and I need to speak with her before you take the exam." He stated.

Knowing I wasn't going to win this battle I just sat back in the chair and sighed. The principle started to say something else when there was a knock on the door. It was Alice.

"Sir, there's a guardian that wants to speak with you about Goldsworthy." She said.

He didn't have a chance to respond before Maria came barging in coming over to me and pulling my hair.

"Miss, aren't you the aunt of Samantha?" The principle asked her.

"Well yeah, but he's like my son his mother is like my sister and I know he wants to get into this school so if you need a guardian of him I can be his guardian." She said.

"The problem is I need legalization from his mother so that he can register into Degrassi." The principle said to her.

"Don't worry I will bring them as soon as possible from his mother, just let him take the exam please if not he will fail this year." She said.

She then began giving the principle multiple compliments on how he looked and etc. I knew exactly what she was doing and I wasn't planning on stopping her I wanted to get into this school so if she was willing to help me I was ok with it.

The principle asked for us to leave the room for moment. While we were waiting outside his office I decided to take this moment to thank Maria for helping me.

"Thank you so much for what you're doing for me." I said sincerely.

"That's just how I am, and don't even start to think that your not going to give me something in return."

I looked at her with confusion. "What do you want?"

"The only thing I ask of you is to please take care of Samantha for me, she's a very innocent girl and I don't want anything happening to her." She asked.

"Don't worry about anything I will treat her as if she's my younger sister." I said seriously.

She began to wipe the little tears that had been falling from her face. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

I simply nodded back to her. Soon the principle joined us back outside his office to let us know if he would let me take the exam.

"Goldsworthy you are allowed to take the exam if you pass you will be able to enroll into Degrassi, but if you do not you can not enroll." He said.

I sighed with relief I would give everything I have on that exam. "Thank you Sir."

And with that he nodded and went back into his office. I turned to Maria and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Congrats!" she said as low as she could.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you thank you once again and I will take care of Samantha for you." I smiled.

We departed and I followed I assumed a teacher to the room where the exam was being held. I walked in and sat down with the other new students including Samantha, there wasn't that many and the principle soon joined us once to announce the exam to start. I wont lie I was nervous but I had to do everything in my power to pass this test. The exam was on the computer and as I answered the questions on the screen I found only a few hard. I sure hoped I passed. When I finished I took out the disc and handed it to the teacher at the front and gave Samantha a thumbs up for good luck and I walked out the room.

When I walked out the room I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because I was thinking of how I did and I bumped into some guy. I was going to be nice since I knew it was my fault but I guess this guy was looking for some sort of trouble.

"Watch were your going." He said to me rudely.

"Sorry I didn't see you." I said while he picked up his books from the floor.

"Then why are you at a school if your blind?" he said while coming back to my level.

"Look at me you stupid asshole." I said while grabbing his shirt.

"Who do you think you are let me go." He said.

"I will break your face if you get in my way again you hear me?" I was fed up with him or maybe I was taking out my anxiety out on him whichever it was he didn't know me nor my temper I get when I'm mad. I let him go and he put his shirt back in place.

He murmured some more little comments that I didn't fully hear while walking away.

"What what? Don't run away say it to my face." I yelled after him. He was gone and all of sudden everything hit me at once I'm not like this; I don't just lash out at people that way. It was too late to apologize to him now. So I walked the direction he went and asked a guy near by where the bathrooms were. When he told me he left then I turned to the direction where he had told the bathrooms were.

There was a girl with short dark blonde curly hair and she looked me straight in the eye when I looked her way, I felt my heart sink she had the most beautiful eyes. As soon as our eyes met she immediately turned the other way I kept looking at her though. She turned back my way and I looked the other way to not seem like I was staring. When I looked back her way she was staring at me again and I didn't turn away. I started walking her way and she started walking mine our eyes glued to each other until we passed each other. I don't know what it was but that girl was simply beautiful I turned back and not to my surprise she also turned back. I gave her a small smile and walked away.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was the longest one so far and I just had to put the encounter of them in this chapter. It may not be that good but it gets better real soon! Keep reading! Baaaiii!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers of LOA!(: this is just to let all my readers know that any question you leave in the reviews will be answered at the end of the chapters. Now enjoy!**

I went downstairs and told my mom I was going to the dot for a little bit. It was getting closer to the evening already so I knew I couldn't stay long. All these thoughts ran through my mind while I walked to the dot to meet this mysterious person. Well they can't be that mysterious if they know my name. I arrived outside the dot and looked inside before entering. I didn't see anyone I knew inside so I walked in. I sat down and a waiter came over to take my order I just ordered a frappe and he walked away. I was beginning to get scared because no one was there. All of a sudden I felt two taps on my shoulder from both sides. I turned around to see Alli and Crystal! Crystal was my friend when I was a child we grew up together and when I turned 14 I had to move. I couldn't believe she was standing right here.

"Crystal what are you doing here!" I said with happiness and sprinted up from my seat to give her a big hug. I gave Alli a hug as well.

"Alli how did you meet up with her?" I asked confused.

"She called me and said she was going to be enrolling to Degrassi so I thought to bring her here to meet with you before classes' start, so we could catch up." Alli explained to me.

"Yeah I can't believe I'm going to Degrassi with you guys now!" Crystal said with excitement.

"I can't either! I'm so happy!" I said.

Alli and Crystal and me talked for a while but it didn't last long as night started to creep in and we all had to return to our homes.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for our first day!" Alli said to us while giving us a hug.

"Yeah Crystal me and Alli will meet you at the front doors tomorrow morning." I said to her.

"Ok, well bye see you guys tomorrow." Crystal said as we all walked to our homes.

When I walked inside my mom started giving me the usual questions.

"Why are you coming home so late." It was only 9 so I didn't see that as super late.

"Alli and Crystal were at the dot." I said.

"Crystal? Childhood Crystal?" she asked.

"Yes mom childhood Crystal she's enrolling tomorrow to Degrassi." I told her.

"Well that's great honey." She said with a smile. Yeah she forgets about what time it is for something like that doesn't she.

"I'm going to sleep mom see you in the morning." I told her while giving her a hug goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetie."

I walked upstairs to my room and brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas and cuddled into my bed. I lied there thinking about my first day tomorrow with my best friends. With a smile on my face I soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm and turned it off. Most mornings I would be dreading to wake up this early but since my childhood best friend was coming to Degrassi now I woke up excited to start my day. I couldn't wait to be as close as we once were. Everything would go smoothly in Degrassi with her and Alli by my side. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and put on my clothes for the day. We wore uniforms in Degrassi but they give them to us on the first day of school so I had a pink t-shirt on that said candy and some blue jean shorts. I applied my make up and looked one last time in the mirror before heading downstairs to meet with my mom so we could go to school.

"You look nice sweetie." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Ready to go?" she asked me.

"As ready as I will ever be." I said.

We went to the car and were on our way to Degrassi. We arrived in 5 minutes.

"Bye mom. Love you." I said to her while getting out of the car.

"Bye love you too have a great first day."

I smiled back to her and shut the car door and went up the steps. I waited for Alli and Crystal by the doors. Alli was the first to come.

"Clare! Can you believe it's finally the first day?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I know, and what makes it even better is that Crystal will be with us now." I said smiling.

Right then Crystal arrived and came up the stairs to greet us.

"Hi girls!" she said smiling.

"Hey Crystal." We told her.

"Well we should go inside now." I said.

"Yeah besides I have to turn in the registration forms, my mom is here but she's parking the car." Crystal said to us.

"You want us to wait for you outside the main office?" Alli asked her.

"Sure if you guys don't mind." She smiled.

"Of course we don't mind." I said to reassure her.

Her mom soon joined us.

"Hey Clare long time no see." Crystal's mother greeted.

"Yeah I can't believe you guys are here!" I told her with a smile.

We walked to the main office. Alli and I waited outside the office while they went inside to turn in the forms.

"So do you think they're will be any cute new guys this year?" Alli asked.

"Hopefully, but I'm more concerned on having a great year with my besties'." I told her.

"Well yeah but we need boyfriends also Clare." She said.

"Well if it happens it happens I'm not rushing anything." I said to her.

Crystal and her mom soon joined us back outside the office.

"I have to take an exam." She said with a frown.

"Why is that so bad?" I asked her noting her frown.

"Because if she doesn't pass the exam she doesn't get into Degrassi." Her mother stated.

"Ohhh." Me and Alli said in unison.

"Well I'm sure you will pass it." I told her to bring up her spirits.

I was hoping with all my heart she would pass that exam. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to her for a second time.

"Yeah sweetie, just do your best and you will pass it with flying colors, I have to go I'll see you girls later." Crystal's mother said.

"Bye." Alli and I said.

"Bye mom, love you." Crystal told her mom while giving her a hug.

"Bye sweetie, love you too make sure you get to the exam room it's going to start soon you need to start walking." She said to her daughter.

"Ok mom I'm going." Crystal answered her before her mother left.

"Do you guys know where they will be taking the exam?" Crystal asked us.

"I think I know where they are going to have it." I told her.

The three of us walked down some hallways until we saw a sign that let us know the exam would be taken in that room.

"Well good luck." Alli said to Crystal.

"Yeah you're gonna pass that exam don't worry." I told her.

"We will be waiting for you outside k?" I told her.

"Thanks guys and ok here I go." She said as she entered the room.

Alli and I waited patiently for her outside. Today wasn't the first day of classes it was mainly just the first day to pick up everything we needed and to get settled into our rooms. Speaking of which I took the chance to call my mom and tell her to grab my suitcase full of my belongings that I would be needing for my room here, since I forgot it at home.

"Alli hold on, I'm going to call my mom I forgot to bring my suitcase." I told her.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey sweetie, what happened?" she said.

"Nothing mom I just needed for you to bring me my suitcase I left it in my room, can you bring it please." I asked her.

"Sure honey I will be there in 10 minutes." She said.

"Thanks mom." I said before hanging up the phone and turned back to Alli.

"By the way where are your bags?" I asked her, knowing she would have way more than me.

"Oh, there in the office waiting for me to take them to my room!" she said smiling.

"Wow Alli you never cease to amaze me." I told her.

"I know, I hope she finishes soon so we can go get settled into our room." Alli stated.

"Alli she needs to take all the time she needs if you want we don't have to stay standing here waiting we can go walking around until my mom gets here." I told her.

"Yes I would so rather do that." Alli said.

"Ok let me text Crystal and let her know we wont be outside the exam room." I said while grabbing my phone out of my pocket.

Crystal Alli and I are going to walk around for a bit if you finish before we are back just text me k. Good luck!(:

I sent the message and Alli and I went down the hallway heading to who knows where.

My mom arrived with my stuff and I met her outside and got my things from her and told her one last goodbye for the week. Alli helped me bring my things into the main office till we would be getting settled into our room. While walking to the office someone bumped into us and made us drop everything. Alli and I started to pick up the stuff and then Alli looked at who bumped into us.

"Excuse you.." Alli told the girl.

The girl with black hair with different color highlights on one side looked back at us with disgust in her face.

"No excuse you, you were in my way." She said back to Alli with a rude tone.

"Don't you see we were occupied with these bags you could have moved around or something." I told her not even knowing how the situation went down.

"Well just stay out of my way next time got it?" she said to us before walking away.

"Ughh! Who does that girl think she is!" Alli said frustrated with her.

"I don't know maybe she's new here too.. I don't think I'm going to like some of these newbies if they're anything like her." I told Alli mad myself.

"Let's just get this stuff into the office and forget about that girl." Alli said and we did so.

After everything was in the office I got a text I was assuming it was from Crystal so I checked it.

Hey Clare I'm finished.(:

I replied to her.

K we are on our way.

"Alli Crystal is finished let's go." I told her.

We walked back to the exam room and found her waiting by the window of the exam room.

"Ready to go get into our room?" I asked Crystal with a smile.

"Yeah let's go." She said smiling.

The three of us walked to the main office. Alice, the assistant principle led us to our room with our bags.

"Here we are ladies, now you girls know the rules, and I will be expecting you to explain them to Crystal if she gets into Degrassi." Alice said to us.

"Yes Alice we know and we will." I told her with a grin.

She left us to start settling into our room. Crystal helped with our things; her mom would still be bringing hers for when she will find out if she passed the exam.

After we got everything out of our bags and into the room Alice walked into our room again.

"Ladies you have a new visitor her name is Rachel, she will be staying in here until the principle gets done talking to her parents." Alice told us.

Alice went aside to let the girl that had bumped into me and Alli earlier. I couldn't believe this; this wasn't happening that girl could not stay with us.

"Alice this is a joke right she can't stay with us!" I told her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but this is where she will be staying until we get news about her staying at Degrassi." Alice said and walked out and closed the door.

"Don't get comfortable your not welcomed here." I told her giving her a look.

"Don't worry sweetheart I don't plan on staying at this stuck-up school with these stuck-up rich people." She stated.

This wouldn't stay this way if she was going to be our roommate there would be major problems. I was certain that Alli agreed with me on this situation. Rachel didn't speak to us anymore of the time until she went looking for her mom at the office. She knew she had to stay here but we didn't care if she left.

"So Clare are you going to give me a tour around the school or will I have to go looking for everything?" Crystal asked me.

Alli had already gone to go with her boyfriend Drew. She missed him dearly.

"Of course I will let's go." I told her and we locked arms and walked out of the room for our tour. I didn't know what to show her first so I just went to the lockers.

"Here are the lockers." I told her.

"The bathrooms are that way." I said while pointing down the hallway towards the bathrooms.

She nodded and we continued on our tour. I showed her everything Degrassi had. It took about an hour and then we headed back to our room. To our surprised Rachel had returned to the room.

"Hello girls, well I guess I will be staying in this room." Rachel stated.

"You're kidding! I thought you said you wouldn't be staying in this school?" I asked.

"Well it doesn't seem that way I decided to stay and put up with you fakes." She said.

I would definitely have a word with the principle about this I couldn't let this Rachel girl ruin my year at Degrassi. I stormed out of the room to the principle's office.

When I arrived to the principle's office I just stood in front of his desk.

"You may sit down Miss Edwards." Mr. Simpson told me.

"No it's ok Mr. Simpson this wont take long I just wanted to let you know that Rachel doesn't fit in at my room with Alli and I was wondering if you would be so kind and change her to a different room please." I stated.

"I'm sorry but that can not happen for right now we still need to settle the other girls in their rooms."

"What! But there has to be another room for her, please Mr. Simpson I cant have this!" I told him.

"Look if there is another room available after we settle everyone else I will get back to you about her changing rooms but for right now you are just going to have to deal with her." He said.

"Ugh, fine." I walked out of his office and the main office.

I started walking back to my room while looking into my mirror that I carried with me. When I turned the corner however I stopped for a moment there was a guy with black hair down to his eyebrows. He had the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. And his face was so cute. He looked at me and I quickly turned away to hide my blushing cheeks. When I turned to look at him again I caught for just a moment that he was looking at me too. Then he turned the other way. As we gathered ourselves we both started walking past each other still staring at one another. After I was across the hall I looked back to see him once again looking at me and he gave me a small smile and walked away.

I continued on to my room. I was so fluttered with this guy and I didn't even know his name or anything about him. It was getting close to lunch time. So I rushed to my room and walked inside with a huge smile on my face. Crystal was lying on one of the beds and I walked over to sit on one of the other beds.

"Crystal we have to go to the café for lunch." I told her excitedly.

She didn't answer me and I heard her sniffle.

"Crystal what's wrong?" I asked her going over to her bed.

"It's this guy." She started to tell me while turning to face me.

"A guy? What happened?" I asked her.

"It's just I met the guy of my dreams and I don't think he will be interested in some one as ugly as me." She said.

"Crystal.. how can you think that of yourself, look if this guy is as amazing as you say he is then I'm sure he isn't going to be interested in the outside, just get to know him and show him how awesome you are." I told her while rubbing her back to make her feel better.

"You really think so?" she asked me while she calmed down.

"Yes silly, now let's make a deal you stop crying and I will tell you something juicy!" I said with a smile.

"What happened?" she smiled now excited to know what I had to tell her.

"Remember I told you I didn't like anybody in this school?" I asked.

She nodded so I continued. "Well today I saw someone and I like him a lot." I chuckled.

"Is he a student here?" She asked me.

"No I think he's new." I told her.

"Is he in our grade?"

"I don't know that either, he looks older." I told her.

"I saw him really fast and I didn't get a chance to talk to him." I said.

"Let's go downstairs." I told her.

"Yeah I have to get back to the exam room anyways there going to announce who passed in like 3 minutes." She said.

We walked downstairs and went straight to the exam room. Mr. Simpson had just arrived with the results so Crystal went inside with the others. I waited for her outside the room.

Crystal soon returned and told me the awaiting news I had been dying to hear.

"I passed!" she screamed with joy.

**Well that's the chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it and now to answer the question a reviewer had. Well two reviewers had.**

**The first question was if this was Rebelde with a Eclare twist. Yes this is rebelde with an eclare twist but I'm changing some things to make it different but its based off that plot.**

**The other question was if this is story is based off of something. Yes it's based off of a Mexican novela named Rebelde but not everything is going to be the exact same as the show I hope that doesn't make people not want to read it. I think you guys will like it.**

**Let me know if anyone else has anymore questions or if you guys are enjoying the story so far! And I know there hasn't been much eclare yet but they barely met so now theyre will be more going on with them. Baiii(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I love the reviews everyone has given me! Thanks a ton. Here's chapter 6 enjoy!**

Later on I was waiting outside the exam room. I thought of many things while waiting for the results. Soon Samantha reacquainted me outside the exam room.

"How do you think you did?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Honestly I was really nervous but I think I did my best." She answered back.

"Well we will soon find out, so don't worry too much over it." I told her.

Our conversation was soon cut short as someone joined us waiting outside. He had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. Samantha and I looked at him as he walked over to us.

"That exam is nerve racking." He stated to us.

We didn't know this guy but Samantha and I are the friendly types.

"You said it." I answered him.

"How do you guys think you did?" he asked us.

"It was difficult but I just hope I passed." Samantha answered him.

"Yeah, now that I think about it I think I finished too quickly so I won't be surprised if I failed it." I stated worriedly.

"Ah don't beat yourself up about it I'm sure you did fine, by the way my names' Adam." He said.

"Eli.." I told him with a smile and a handshake.

"And I'm Samantha." Samantha smiled.

"It's nice to meet both of you, I've been dying to make new friends." He told us.

"Well looks like you found yourself some." I told him.

Just then the principle and the assistant principle arrived to tell us along with the other students our results.

"Students please go in and take your seats." Principle Simpson told us.

Samantha, Adam and I walked in first taking out seats from earlier while the other new students joined us. Simpson and Alice also walked in with folders in their hands.

Mr. Simpson started to tell us that there was only a few that passed the exam so the number of new students was slim.

As Mr. Simpson started saying the first name I began to become anxious. "Crystal Lewis."

He continued on to the next name. "Adam Torres."

Adam looked very please to hear his name.

"Samantha Bowen." Samantha looked at me with a huge smile and I returned the gesture.

Mr. Simpson continued. "This is the last student that will be entering Degrassi."

I was so nervous my palms were sweaty while waiting to hear who the last person was that passed. There was a slight chance of it being me since there were at least 10 other people in the room.

"Dave Turner. And that concludes all the new students. Congratulations." Mr. Simpson stated.

As he turned to leave the room my face fell and I couldn't move. This was it; I wouldn't be able to get my revenge. Before I could think anymore on the subject Alice quickly came back to the door to meet with Mr. Simpson before he walked out. I hadn't even noticed her leave.

"There's one more student who passed." She said loudly enough for the whole room to hear.

Mr. Simpson returned to the front of the room. "This last student to enroll into Degrassi is Eli Goldsworthy." He stated and walked out of the room.

I was still in shock from all that I just heard that I hardly heard Samantha scream at me. "Eli you passed!" she stood up from her seat and ran and gave me a big hug.

It took me a while to register all that happened and when I finally realized I passed I turned back to her and stood as well. "No Samantha WE passed!" I said to her with a big smile.

Adam soon joined us to congratulate us, we congratulated him as well. We all couldn't believe we made it into Degrassi.

"Well I will see you guys later." Samantha told us.

"Bye see you soon." I told her.

"Bye, nice meeting you Samantha." Adam said while she smiled and walked away.

Adam and I walked out of the exam room chatting. We stopped in the middle of the school under the stairway.

"Well I will see you later I have to go get settled into my room." Adam began to tell me.

I felt eyes on me so as I looked around I looked above me and there were two girls standing on the second floor looking down at me. One of the girls happened to be the girl I laid eyes on earlier today. Man was she beautiful. I returned to the conversation I was having with Adam.

"Yeah I will talk to you later." I told him and he walked away.

I took this opportunity to finally meet this beautiful girl and walked up the stairs. I was let down as I arrived to the top of the stairs only to be met by the other girl that had been with the one I wanted to meet.

I tried my hardest not to look disappointed as she began the conversation. "Hi my names' Crystal I'm in the 11th grade." She smiled at me.

"Oh really well your looking at a new classmate, I just passed the exam and I will be in your grade also." I told her with a smile.

"That's great I passed the exam too, I'm new here also so welcome." She said.

"Thanks, hey that girl that was here with you is she also in our grade?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend her name is Clare Edwards." She told me.

Edwards? So I finally know who the daughter of the guy I've been looking for. This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Edwards?" I questioned out loud.

**Well everyone that's chapter 6 hope you guys like it so far. Don't forget to ask me whatever questions you may have and I will be sure to answer them. Now to answer the question a reviewer had.**

**Have I ever seen rebelde? Yes I have, I don't know how I could have wrote this story without seeing the show I based it on. But theres your answer.**

**Baiiii(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Here's chapter 7 I think you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

"That's amazing!" I said to Crystal about her passing the exam.

"I know, this is going to be so great being in Degrassi with you and Alli." She stated.

"Well let's celebrate." I told her.

"Ok but first I need to tell my mom the news and get my things into the room." She told me.

"Of course want me to wait with you to get your things?" I asked her.

"Will you?" she asked me with a hopeful grin.

"Of course Crystal." I told her.

We walked to the office to wait for her mom. As soon as her mom arrived with her stuffed we chatted for a minute and her mom left.

"Ok let's get my stuff into our room." Crystal said with excitement.

"I still cant believe your going to be in Degrassi with Alli and me." I told her while grabbing one of her suitcases and headed towards our room.

"Yeah hopefully that Rachel girl gets moved to another room, I would hate for her to ruin our year." She stated.

"Oh I'm sure she'll find a way to ruin it even if she isn't staying in our room." I told her as we walked inside our room.

Every room has two floors in them. Upstairs had a bathroom with a shower and toilet and sink of course. While 4 twin beds were downstairs along with a couch by the window. There were closets upstairs and downstairs. It felt like a real bedroom. Degrassi always wanted each student to feel at home.

We settled all Crystal's things were they belonged and was headed towards the café. We chatted until we got to the staircase and we were about to go down the stairs when Crystal stopped.

"There he is!" she screeched with joy.

"Who, the guy you like?" I asked.

"Yes he's right there." She pointed down at him he was right below us and when I spotted where he finger was I wished in all my heart it wasn't the guy I was now looking at. As I looked down at him it was in fact the dreamy guy I laid eyes on earlier.

"Who him?" I asked while I pointed at him.

"Yes." She stated with a smile.

This couldn't be happening to me, I finally find a guy I'm interested in but one of my best friends calls dibs on him first. I quickly take a step back and close my eyes as he looks up at me.

"Omg! He's coming upstairs!" Crystal beams.

"Crystal I'll be right back." I tell her quickly as I run down the hall.

I didn't know where to go so I decided to go back to my room. As I entered I closed the door and ran to my bed. This new guy didn't leave my mind ever since I seen him and now every time I would think of him it would hurt me, I couldn't stand in the way of Crystal's happiness.

Even if this meant I would be miserable I had to put my feelings aside for my best friend. I seen the look in her eyes when she saw him and when she talked about him it just made it all the more clear that I needed to back off.

I went upstairs to my mirror and sat down and looked at myself in the mirror. Just then someone entered, I was so caught up in own thoughts that I didn't even look down to see who had entered. I was soon joined by Crystal and she was holding a piece of paper in her hand. I began brushing my hair to seem occupied as I didn't want to talk about the guy I knew she wanted to bring up.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"It's nothing just me being dumb." She said.

"Oh come on you don't have to hide things from me I'm your best friend." I smiled at her to reassure that she could trust me.

"Ahh ok here." She said while showing me the paper.

She held the paper in front of my face and once I laid eyes on the paper I wish I didn't even ask to look at it. The paper said Eli with a heart around it. I assumed the guy that me and my best friend both had a crush on was named Eli.

"Isnt it pretty?" she asked me taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah.." I drifted off.

"Let's go look for the guy you said you liked." She said.

Oh no I cant let her find out that the guy I like is the same guy.

"Uh no Crystal like I said he looked older so I'm no longer interested in him, I'll move on." I told her hoping she wouldn't press the subject anymore.

"Are you sure because that would be so awesome for us to be in love at the same time." She told me all dreamy like.

"Yeah I'm sure don't worry." I said while looking back in the mirror.

"Well I'm going to go meet some new classmates, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah I'll meet up with you later." I told her.

"I'm just going to leave this here I'll see you later bye." She said while she put the paper on the table I was sitting at, and with that she went down the stairs.

When I thought she was gone I grabbed the paper with Eli's name on it and closed my eyes as I imagined his face and smile.

"Hi." I imagined him to say to me only it sounded so real.

Since I thought I was alone I answered to my imagination out loud. "You can talk too?" I said with my eyes still closed to the paper I had in my hand.

"Since I was two." A real voice I didn't recognize spoke into my ear.

I quickly opened my eyes and stood up and was face to face with the cute green eyed guy from earlier. This couldn't be happening was I dreaming?

**How's that for a chapter? I hope you guys keep reading and please tell me what you guys think of it. I love getting reviews from you people. I'm going to be honest and let you guys know I've been having negative thoughts about this fic and also thought of not continuing it. BUT don't worry that's not going to happen I have been thinking and I really am excited for you guys to read this and I hope you guys want to continue to read. Oh btw this is going to be a long fic I don't know how many chapters but it may reach over a hundred so if you don't like reading long fics then don't waste your time with this one. Baaaiii!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I wanted to know if you guys don't mind if I start putting song lyrics and such like the other fanfics authors do. I'm not trying to copy their ideas or anything similar to that it's just there's a lot of songs that I love that could really go with these chapters!(:**

**On another note I totally forgot to add an important scene in last chapter so when I put the scene in this chapter it will be in [] so when you read that just know that this scene was supposed to be in Clare's chapter also. And that scene was supposed to be BEFORE they spoke in her room so keep that in mind when reading this chapter thanks sorry for the mess up won't happen again I promise.**

"Yeah do you know her?" Crystal asked me.

_Idiot, you have to be careful of what you say!_

"Well her name just sounded familiar." I said.

Just then Samantha joined us and I couldn't have been happier.

"Eli." She said while hugging me.

"Hey Samantha what's up, oh look this is Samantha she's going to be in our grade also." I told Crystal still having my arm around Samantha's shoulder.

"Oh I'm Crystal. It's great that we are going to be classmates." She told Samantha. I noted a little sarcasm in her voice but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

[Just then on the intercom the principle made an announcement to the students telling us to go to the auditorium for a meeting.]

"Well I will see you guys later." Crystal said to us as she walked away quickly.

"Samantha I'll meet you at the auditorium?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." She stated.

We went our separate ways. I went to the restroom and did my business before the meeting started. When I was out I started following other students as we all headed towards the auditorium. When I entered I spotted Samantha with I was assuming some of her new friends. I didn't bother to sit with her knowing she needed to make some friends. Adam tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to him.

"Hey what's up?" I said.

"Just ready to get this meeting over with so I can go move into my room already." He stated as we sat down.

"Oh yeah me too I haven't moved my stuff yet I'm planning on doing so after this meeting also." I told him while we waited for the meeting to begin.

[Mr. Simpson soon started the meeting. "As you are all probably wondering why I called you to this meeting."

Silence.

"This meeting was to let you students know that we will be starting classes soon but until then we will go on a trip."

Everyone started clapping.

"This trip is so that all the students can get to know each other better since there are new students this year."

He continued on telling us more details about the trip to New Regent Park.] I had to admit I was looking forward to this trip for many reasons but for a really important one. My first attempt of revenge could finally unravel itself. After Mr. Simpson was finished he dismissed us. I started heading towards the door when someone shoved me. I turned to see a dark haired guy a little taller than me but not much.

"Watch where your going." I told him with a serious tone.

"What? Do you have a problem?" he asked me.

"Well no but -." I started to tell him but he cut me off.

"Well I do, I don't like newbie's coming around thinking they're tough and picking fights with people." he said with a look.

My blood was boiling as I knew where all this was coming from when I saw the guy from yesterday with him.

"Don't start fights with my buddy again or were going to have problems." He told me.

"Look I don't know who you are but you just tell me the time and place and I'll be there." I told him while stepping up to him.

As soon as those words left my mouth people around as usual got all tensed up and Adam knew this wasn't going to end well so he cut in.

"Um Eli I think they're calling you we should go." He said while stepping in and pulling me away.

I didn't talk while we were going to wherever he planned on taking me. I was still furious with the guy from before I couldn't control my anger. We arrived to the office and I decided to speak up.

"Well what is it that I needed to know?" I asked of him since he took me away before I punched that guys face in.

"Well actually I lied; I just didn't want you to get into a fight on the first day." Adam said.

I calmed down a bit and realized he was right. "Yeah your right, hey I just remembered that I need to make an important phone call do you have a cell phone I can borrow?" I asked him since I didn't own a cell phone.

"Yeah I do." He told me while giving me his cell phone.

"Thanks." I told him.

He stood there and I looked at him waiting for him to give me my privacy. He immediately understood and left the room and I dialed the number.

She answered after two rings. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hi mom." I told her.

"Eli, finally you called I've been waiting for your call." She told me with a happy tone.

"Sorry mom, I didn't have a lot of time." I told her.

"How are you? How did was your arrival?" she asked.

"Good, good we are soon going to start our classes." I told her.

"And how is the school?" she asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes as I remembered the incident I just got into. "Well good I guess, and you guys is everything going well with the apartment?"

"Yes, we are moving in already, but you had me worried without hearing from you, where are you staying?" she asked me.

I had to immediately think of something quick so she wouldn't suspect me lying to her. "With a classmate." I told her quickly.

"Well give me his number." She told me.

"Well actually it's his neighbor I'm staying with." I told her trying to make her drop the subject.

But with my luck she wasn't going to drop it. "Well then give me his number."

"Look mom, I really don't see the point in doing that since I won't be staying with him long but I just called to see how you guys are doing." I told her knowing she shouldn't keep bringing up the subject anymore.

"We are fine Eli, but we would be better if we were all together." She said.

"Yeah I know mom, well I have to go because this isn't my cell phone and its long distance, but give Lauren a kiss for me and tell I love her ok?" I told her.

"Ok but how are you on money?" she asked me obviously not wanting to hang up so soon.

"Good, good don't worry, I have to go now take care, love you bye." I said before hanging up.

Adam soon joined me back in the office.

"Here, thanks again for letting me borrow your cell phone." I told him.

"No problem." He told me.

"Well I got to get going I'll see you later." I told him as I grabbed my bags.

"Yeah bye." He said while he also grabbed his bags and was headed out of the office.

Alice told me my room number and I went to the room with the number Alice told me on the side letting me know it was the room I was assigned to. Under the room number there were also three names on compartments I assumed would be where our mail would be put. My name was the first on the row. Two others names were there but I didn't pay much attention to them.

As I walked inside I took in all my surroundings and felt comfortable in the room. It was sized pretty nice for a dorm room. After I settled all my belongings into the room and got familiar with my room I decided to go looking around.

Walking around I found myself on the girl side of the rooms and noticed I was right by Crystal's room. As I turned to walk away the door opened and Crystal was coming out.

"Hey Eli." She said with a smile.

"Hey." I greeted her back with a smile.

"Were you spying on the girls?" she asked me with a look.

"What? No I was just walking around." I told her.

"Oh okay can you hold on a second I think I forgot something in my room." She said.

"Sure." I told her.

"You can come in if you want it's just me and Clare." She said.

"Only if you don't mind." I told her.

"Of course I don't come in." she said.

We both walked inside and I followed her upstairs to wait for her. She froze in front of me as we arrived to top of the stairs. I looked over her and saw that the Clare girl had a paper in her hand while she was in front of a mirror. I walked around Crystal and walked over to Clare. She was holding a paper in her hand with her eyes closed so she didn't know me and Crystal were standing behind her.

"Hi." I greeted her.

With her eyes still closed she answered me. "You can talk too?"

I was confused as to why she asked me such a question but I answered anyway. "Ever since I was two." I told her in her ear with confused look on my face.

To my surprised she immediately jumped up and faced me with fear in her eyes. I smirked at her and grabbed the paper out of her hand.

"And what is this?" I asked her.

I looked at the paper and saw that it had my name with a heart around it.

_You're really making this too easy for me._

She started to stutter out a response but I cut her off. "No, don't worry its obvious that you like me." I smirked while looking at her.

"What! Of course not!" she responded.

"Then who made this?" I asked her.

"I didn't make it, it's not mine." She told me backing away slowly as I walked towards her.

"Then answer me who made this?" I asked of her once again signaling to the paper.

"Don't worry I wont do anything to you." I told her seeing her take a long time to answer.

She breathed in and began to speak. "Ok it's mine.."

"Oh it's yours?" I asked.

"Yes but I wasn't finished.. I was to add this." She told me while she took the paper away from me and began drawing on it again.

"I was going to leave it at your door as a joke." She told me while handing me the paper again.

I looked to see what she added to her drawing and there were horns on the heart.

"Horns..?" I asked.

"Because it was a joke.." she stammered.

"What joke?" I asked getting a bit irritated at her.

"Ugh! It was just a joke gosh! Your such a pain leave me alone.." she yelled as she tried to walk around me but I grabbed her.

I held her arms to keep her from moving. Our faces were inches away from one another. "You're going to explain to me what this joke is about because I don't understand." I told her softly while her beautiful blue eyes looked back at me.

I was fighting all my thoughts I had about her since I first laid eyes on her from when Crystal told me what her name was. I refused to let her appearance get to me but standing this close to her and focusing on her pretty blue eyes was beginning to break my guard.

We stayed frozen staring at each other as I waited for her to answer me. She came back to earth and back away from me quickly to release my grip on her. "This was to show you that I don't like older guys like you." she stated.

Crystal piped in much to my disliking. "Yeah that's how she is."

"Well you know what I don't believe you, and I know that you will see me differently." I told her while she looked at the ground trying to not meet my eyes.

"Be extra careful." I warned her.

"Yeah uh huh byee!" she said to me.

I turned around to leave. "Bye Crystal."

"Bye." Crystal said to me.

I walked out of the room. Clare wouldn't get away with her little joke.

**So guys I decided to update this right after last chapter because I needed to correct my mistake and I thought you guys would be very impatient if I just left it off the way chapter 6 did. So now you guys have chapter 7 until I update again which will hopefully be next week but no promises. Baaaiii(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Just a quick question I wanted to ask of you guys. Would anyone mind a band being formed in this story? My reasoning for this question is because on this show there is a band made of 6 members and Eli and Clare are in the band with 2 other girls and 2 other guys. So for this band if you guys want the band I wanted to know which other 4 members would you guys want me to put in the band? Remember 2 girls and 2 guys. That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy!**

After Eli went down the stairs of my room and left out the door I had to let out a breath. Crystal seemed on cloud nine while I was aggravated.

"Ugh Clare how can you make a fool of yourself!" I said out loud.

"Thanks so much for not ratting me out and telling him that it belonged to me." Crystal said about the picture she drew.

While he was asking me who made the picture she was behind him pleading me not to tell him in silence. Me being the best friend took the raft of 'making the so-called heart picture'.

Crystal stood up from the couch and gave me a big hug.

"Just do me a favor, don't ever draw hearts for this dumb guy again ok?" I told her rolling my eyes.

"Eli is not dumb, besides didn't you see the way he left you.." she said.

At first I was confused; I mean she was right in a way he left me almost speechless the way he held my arms so closely to him. I couldn't let her see my reaction to how he left me.

"Yeah he spoke to me horribly." I told her with a mean tone.

"He's not like everyone else, oh by the way I was looking for the guy you told me about and I didn't find any guy by your descriptions." She told me.

"What's your point?" I asked her.

"That I didn't find the guy you like." She said giving me a look.

I quickly came out of my daze. "No Crystal now that I think about it I think he was just someone's older brother or something just forget about him." I told her.

I went back down the stairs and lied on my bed for a moment. While laying there all the thoughts of what had just happened came back to my mind. Why did the guy I liked have to be the same guy one of my best friends liked. I started thinking about how unhappy I would be this year at Degrassi unless I found someone else and just moved on.

My thoughts were soon cut off by the door being opened. I sat up and saw a very happy Alli walking into the room.

"Girls I have to tell you the news." She said with a huge smile on her face.

Crystal came downstairs and joined us to hear what news Alli had to give us.

"What!" I said in an excited voice.

"I have a boyfriend!" she screeched.

I always thought when she went out by herself she was with a guy, so in my head I would just think she was out with a boyfriend of some sort. This was the first time she had actually said out loud and this excited about having a boyfriend so I knew it was real.

"Wow!" I told her while smiling. I was now on my knees on my bed.

Crystal sat next to her on the bed while Alli looked at her little calendar book to write the date down.

"It's on the number 18!" she yelled while writing it down.

The way she yelled 18 it seemed to me that was her favorite number if she had one.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

She sighed happily as she lied on her bed with the book still in her hands. "It's the cutest guy in Degrassi.. Drew Torres!" she screamed.

"I can't believe this." I said in disbelief.

Crystal looked at Alli. "I thought he liked Clare."

"Ugh Crystal please.." I told her with a giggle.

"No I asked him if he liked Clare and he said he didn't." Alli informed us.

"And I don't like him." I told them both as they looked at me.

Crystal came to my bed. "You know what I just remembered something, what did you say to Drew about Clare?" Crystal asked Alli.

"Nothing?" she said confused.

I now was really interested in the conversation we were having. Alli is not one to talk about me behind my back or so I think.

"Well that's not what Rachel told me." Crystal told Alli.

"Ugh that girl made that up." Alli said back to Crystal while she walked over to the stairway near my bed.

"Oh really?" Crystal asked while standing up to her.

"What about me?" I asked now wanting to know what it was that Alli said.

Just then Rachel walked in the room. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked with a fake smile across her face.

"No it's good that you came, I was just telling Clare that you said that Alli was talking about her to Drew." Crystal told Rachel.

Rachel walked over to us. "Move out of my way doll." She said while she pushed Alli on the bed behind Alli.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't tell people what I hear, what you girls do?" she asked.

"See, she's lying." Alli said while standing back up.

Rachel grabbed her suitcase off the bed and sat it down on the floor. While turning back to Alli she began to speak. "Look don't act like the idiot here." She told Alli while stepping up to her.

Alli quickly pushed her on the bed. "Look you're the idiot here." Alli told her while sitting on top of her.

"Oh how scary." Rachel told her with sarcasm.

"Today you were here with Drew and the assistant principle caught you two, or am I wrong?" Rachel stated.

"I don't have to answer you, for me you don't exist." Alli said.

"Ok ask them if I exist." Rachel told her while pushing her off and standing back up again.

Alli quickly stood back up and stood aside from Rachel while Rachel gave her a look.

"Ok but that has nothing to do with anything." Alli said.

"No that has a lot to do with something, before you got caught making out with Drew upstairs in the closet didn't you say something to Drew about Clare?" Rachel told her stepping closer to her.

"Alli what did you say about me?" I asked Alli.

"Don't you see she's just making this up to mess up our friendship?" Alli said.

"Maybe but there's something not right with this." I told her.

"How are you going to believe something 'this' says." Alli said not leaving my eyes.

Rachel laughed at that comment. "Rachel say something." Crystal said to Rachel.

"I'm sorry but she already said everything that needs to be said, besides this is you guy's problem not mine, you need to give her the benefit of the doubt." Rachel told us.

"Oh poor Clare who are you going to believe your bestest friend ever or me?" Rachel said while pushing Alli into me and walking over to the bed near the door.

Alli and I both landed on the bed. I was furious at this point. I had so many things in my mind of what Alli could have possibly said and this girl was really ticking me off.

Rachel grabbed Crystal's bathing suit from Crystal's bed. "What's this?" she said in a disgusted tone.

"Stupid, give it to me!" Crystal told her while grabbing back her bathing suit.

Rachel laughed while grabbing her suitcase and walked toward the door.

"Ugh! Old woman!" I yelled at her while I grabbed a shoe to throw at her.

When I went to throw the shoe I saw she was no longer in the room.

"Ugh if only I grabbed my shoe sooner I would have thrown it at her." I said to my friends in an aggravated voice.

"That girl has some serious issues." Alli stated.

"Yeah she does." I told her.

"Well I'm going to go meet Drew see you girls later." Alli said while she quickly left the room.

I still wanted to know what Alli had said to Drew about me but I wouldn't be able to find out now. Crystal went back to her bed while I picked up my phone. I decided to call my dad. I figured he was able to be forgiven now. I waited to her an answer but the person who answered was not my father.

"Hello." Peter, my dad's waiter answered.

"Hi Peter is my dad there?" I asked hoping he was.

"Yes." Peter answered me.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"Hold on." He said.

I waited patiently for my dad but when I heard Peter's voice again I was disappointed.

"I'm sorry but he's very busy right now Clare." Peter told me.

"And when you mentioned that I was calling he didn't say anything?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"Ok bye." I told him before hanging up my phone.

I was very upset that my dad didn't take the time to talk to me when I was going to forgive him. I slammed down my phone on my bed with an aggravated sigh. I turned towards the desk and saw my father's picture on my shelf. Walking over to it I pointed my finger towards it.

"If you weren't my dad I wouldn't talk to you for the rest of my life." I said to the picture resting on the shelf.

"Why do you do this to me." I said continuing to talk the picture while sitting down at the desk.

"You know how hard it is to be me, and you're ignoring me and you cant ignore me!" I yelled at the picture.

"Why is he doing this to me Crystal?" I asked her while looking at her.

She wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Crystal." I said.

"What?" she said coming out of her daydream.

"Your not listening to anything I'm saying!" I said in a loud tone.

"Yes I am." She said.

"My dad is ignoring me and you are too." I told her madly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just I worry that Eli wont be in our class." She told me.

"Ugh no.. oh my god save me." I said to myself while putting my head back.

I quickly looked back at her. "Stop! You have me up to here with Eli!" I told her while pointing madly up in the air.

She just looked down at her bed while holding a little stuffed bear.

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well I wasn't going to update today but I figured why not since I was dying to continue. Well let me know about the question I had its really important that you guys let me know. Baaaiiii!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers of Love Overcomes Anything! I want all the readers to know how much I appreciate the reviews that I do get. Just to let everyone know I got a review for last chapter saying that this was bad and random and didn't make sense. I don't know honestly what you readers think but if you guys would let me know the opinions you have I would highly appreciate that! That reviewer deleted their review I guess because it's not in the reviews but it still came to my email and I was highly disappointed and almost considered to stop writing this story. I know my best friend told everyone not to worry but sometimes I really don't think you guys enjoy reading this story. If I'm wrong please let me know I would like to have more reviews but if this story isn't reviewable then I guess I understand and I have failed as a fanfic author. Oh just another note K.C will be in this fic also but in this fic he wasn't Clare's ex.**

* * *

_Light a fire, a fire, a spark!-Charlie Brown, Coldplay_

I went back to my room to grab my things. Simpson informed us that we would be leaving this afternoon. As I packed all my things that I would need for the trip, which wasn't much since we would only be staying a day or two I thought of the moment I had in Clare's room. Her and her father had no idea what I came here to do and I couldn't let her get to me and let me forget my priories. When I finished packing I took my suitcase and left my room to go downstairs. As I made it to the bottom step Adam came walking my way.

"Hey, ready for the trip?" he asked me.

"Yeah, this trip is probably going to be the best thing all week." I told him as we started walking outside.

There were others outside with their suitcases in hand.

"So have you talked to your parents since you arrived?" he asked since he didn't know I used his phone to call my mom.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to talk about that." I told him wishing to get off the subject.

Before Adam could answer someone interrupted our conversation.

"Hi." The guy told us.

I turned around to face a short brown haired guy wearing sunglasses. He also had his suitcase with him.

Adam greeted him first. "Hi."

"I'm K.C, do you guys know who Adam Torres is?" he asked us.

"That's me, what's going on?" Adam answered.

"No nothing, it's just that we are going to be roommates." K.C told him.

"Oh cool." Adam answered a little too excitedly in my eyes.

"And.. you must be Jonathan right?" he asked me.

"No, I think you have me mistaken, I'm Eli Goldsworthy." I told him giving him a handshake.

He shook my hand and me and Adam started walking away to get ready to get on the bus. When we heard K.C begin to talk again we knew he would be following us.

"So you guys are new?" he asked us.

"Yes why?" Adam asked him.

"No, no reason just asking." He answered.

We went down some steps as we continued to have conversation.

"Do you know Clare Edwards?" I asked K.C in hope that he could give me some information.

"Yes why? I mean if you're interested in her she's not easy to get with." K.C answered.

"No, no I just wanted to know what do you know about her?" I asked him putting down my bag for a minute.

"Well she's the daughter of a very important business man and she's very popular and her family is rich." He told me.

I thought about the information he told me and knew immediately that her father was the one I was looking for.

"And does she have a sister or something?" Adam asked jokingly.

I was so caught up in my thoughts about what I knew of her family that I answered his question without thinking.

"No, her sister is in Africa." I told Adam.

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

_Shit. Me and my big mouth._

I quickly picked up my bag. "Oh.. I read it in a magazine you know how they have interviews and such." I blabbed to him as I started walking towards the front of the school.

They followed behind not questioning me anymore to my relief. Adam, K.C and I got to the front of the school with the others and put our bags down. Samantha came over to us.

"Hey guys!" Samantha greeted us happily.

"Hey Samantha." I told her with a smile.

"Hey." Adam told her.

"Oh this is K.C we ran into him earlier and turns out he's going to be Adam's roommate." I told Samantha.

"Hi nice to meet you." K.C told her while giving her a handshake.

"Nice to meet you also K.C." Samantha said.

There was a loud noise ahead of us. We all looked in the direction the noise came from and saw that a guy was on the floor while some other guys were picking on him. I felt anger consume me and I wasn't about to stand around and watch the guy get bullied. I started walking towards them when my friends tried to stop me.

"No Eli don't get involved." Adam warned me.

I just kept walking till I reach the guy and started helping him with his things. Before helping him though I made sure to push the guy that was in his face. It was the same guy from earlier that I bumped into.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Y-Yes." The guy answered as he grabbed his things and we walked away.

He looked like a nerd he had big black rimmed glasses and long light brown hair.

"So what's your name?" I asked him.

He seemed nervous but answered me. "Jonathan Martinez."

"Well nice to meet you Jonathan I'm Eli Goldsworthy, and if you ever need anything just tell me okay?" I told him.

We arrived to the other side of the front of the school.

"Well thanks but you can go back with your friends now I'm okay." Jonathan told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes it's no problem." He answered.

"Ok I'll catch you later then." I told him as I walked back to my friends.

Before I caught up with my friends I saw Clare and Crystal came out of the building. I walked over to them. There were a bunch of girls surrounding them so I had to get around them.

"Excuse me." I told them until I was face to face with Clare.

"Oh, I'm sorry right now I can't talk to you I have to go with my friends." Clare said.

"No, it's okay I came here to talk to her." I told Clare while focusing my attention on Crystal.

"Would you like to sit with me on the bus?" I asked her.

"Of course." She answered with a smile.

"It's just I don't know much about this trip so you can explain it to me." I told her.

"Yeah, okay." Crystal answered.

"But she's going to sit with me right Crystal?" Clare asked her with a confused look.

"Oh can't you sit with Alli?" she told her.

Clare looked at Crystal then at me. When she looked at me I gave her a fake smile knowing that would piss her off. As me and Crystal walked away I heard Clare say 'let's go Alli' in an aggravated tone. I smiled to myself knowing I got under her skin.

Everyone got into the bus with their luggage either on above their seats or in the department outside of the bus. Crystal and I took our seats near the back but not all the way in the back. While the bus started to leave the school everyone had conversations. Night soon crept upon us as we were still traveling and one by one people started going to sleep. I fell asleep before Crystal; she was looking out the window when I started to doze off.

I soon woke up to a commotion. It sounded like fireworks were going off Crystal and everyone else woke up to the loud noise also coming from the back of the bus. I heard some screams when I looked towards the back to see what was causing the noise.

It was a bucket with flames coming out of it. The bus came to a stop and the bus driver came to the back to see what the problem was. Everyone was chattering about what was going on. The bus driver picked up the bucket and brought it to the front to get rid of it.

The bus driver came back to us to give us a warning. "Good that it wasn't something dangerous but another one of these pranks and were going back to the school understood?"

Everyone mumbled a 'yes' and he went to the front again.

While I was looking towards the back I met eyes with the guy that threatened me earlier. "I'm sure it was the new guy who did this." He said while pointing in my direction.

* * *

**Well guys there is chapter 10 hope you guys like it. I know not much Eclare interaction but I promise there will be plenty coming soon. Oh and to Islanda, thanks for your review and suggestion I really thought about the people you mentioned and I really believe those could be great people for the band! I still have to think it over but thanks for the suggestion nonetheless I will definitely consider it.(: Baaaaiii!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm glad to see that everyone is enjoying my story so far! Just a quick note the band wont be mentioned until a while so don't be expecting it any time soon but it is coming!(: Another thing I thought it would be good to put Clare and Eli's point of views all in one chapter so the chapters will be longer if that's okay? Oh and keep in mind Clare may be the only one to act out of character just a bit eventually she returns to her good self but for most of the story she acts a little snobbish, just keep that in mind hopefully that doesn't make you guys want to quit reading.(:**

_And it's so nice and I'd do it all again.-I like how it feels, Enrique Iglesias_

[**Clare**]

After arriving to the grand park Alli and I got settled into our hotel room for the night. The next morning Alli and I and the rest of Degrassi met in the cafeteria to get breakfast. I sat at a clear table with Alli. We both noticed Crystal coming our way.

"Good morning girls." She smiled at us as she took a seat at our table.

Alli was the first to stand from the table then I did the same. The incident from yesterday was still in my mind. We were about to leave to sit at another table when she spoke.

"What's wrong? When are you two going to talk to me again?" she asked.

Alli didn't bother to look her way and I decided to speak my mind. "Why don't you go talk to your Eli?" I said while looking her straight in the face.

She didn't say a word. "Come on Alli lets go." Then I rose from the table once again and we left Crystal at the table alone.

We sat a vacant table near by and finished eating. A couple of minutes later a guy that looked in his 20's came to the front of the cafeteria to speak.

"Hey guys!" he said to get everyone's attention.

Everyone looked towards his direction as he began to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Marvin; I'm going to be the counselor for your activities."

"Here, the first thing is to have fun." Marvin said with a smile.

Everyone cheered in happiness.

"The principle assigned you guy's different activities, so before returning to the hell of classes, exams, and homework enjoy your vacation!"

Everyone clapped in harmony of his speech.

"Welcome." He concluded.

"This is going to be great Clare!" Alli excitedly told me.

Marvin turned back to us to continue. "Okay the first activity we are going to do today is swim."

Everyone rose from their tables to follow Marvin towards outside. When everyone made it outside we all saw the huge lake in front of us. Alli and I didn't feel like swimming so we decided to just tan near the lake. Not that Alli needed a tan she just enjoyed laying out in the sun.

"Everyone look Rachel is going in the lake by the pier!" some guy yelled to get everyone's attention.

I looked over at the pier and Rachel at that moment fell in the lake and started flapping her arms.

"I think she's yelling for help." Marvin said worriedly.

"No, she's just pretending to drown." I told him.

"Yeah, you'll see she's going to get out." Alli chimed in.

"No, she's drowning for real!" Marvin yelled as he ran towards the pier.

When Marvin reached the end of the pier he jumped in and grabbed Rachel and pulled her out. By the time he got Rachel out of the lake every student was huddling around him to see if she was ok. Rachel had her eyes closed and wasn't moving.

[**Eli**]

After everyone was outside by the lake I decided to have a swim. My swim didn't last long as I heard a faint 'help me' from the pier. I looked towards the pier and saw a girl flapping her arms around. As I ran towards the pier I was beat to it by the counselor Marvin. When I made it to the end of the pier Marvin was already swimming back with the girl in his arm.

I helped him get the girl on the pier and watched along with the other students as he gave her CPR. A minute after he was giving her CPR the girl opened her eyes. She began to cough up water, but only a little bit.

"Rachel are you okay?" Sarah asked her.

She nodded. "Thanks for saving me Marvin." Rachel told him.

Marvin told her to go to her room and get some rest and Samantha with Sarah went with Rachel.

After seeing what happened I decided to go relax for a while. When I entered a small building near the lake I heard humming. There were two floors to this small building so I looked over the railing and saw Crystal. I walked down the stairs and when I was about to sit down I saw she had her eyes closed. I decided to play around with her a bit as I went near her ear slowly.

"Crystal." I said in a bit higher voice than usual then taking a seat next to her.

She quickly opened her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" she told me sounding a bit aggravated.

"Nothing what's wrong with you? Why the face?" I asked her seeing that she didn't look happy.

"It's just that I'm still worried about what happened to Rachel." She told me.

"Well Crystal, that's over with no need to keep worrying she's fine now, why don't we go swim." I told her more than asking.

"Oh no, it's better not to." She answered looking down.

"Crystal, the sun is out, the water is great come on go get you bathing suit." I persisted.

"I forgot my bathing suit at home." She said.

"You came without your bathing suit?" I asked in disbelief that she wouldn't bring that to this trip.

She nodded. "But you go ahead."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah.." she told me.

"Okay I'll see you later." I stated as I stood up and walked towards the steps.

Before I reached the steps I thought of something and returned to my spot from seconds ago.

"Crystal tell me something, is it that you don't want to go swimming because you left your bathing suit or because you don't want to wear it?" I asked her.

She looked down. "That's silly."

"You know what I think is wrong with you.. I think it's because your friend got mad that you sat with me on the bus instead of her." I said more than asking.

She nodded confirming my suspicions.

"Well then she's just jealous and selfish Crystal." I told her.

"No, no she's not selfish she's just a bit capricious, because her father buys her anything she wants." She quickly defended.

"Her father..?" I asked now knowing how to ask about some other things I had in mind.

She nodded. "Well speaking of her father he must be well known by a lot of people huh?" I asked.

"Oh you don't know, he goes on the best planes, goes to the best hotels to all the best places, he travels a lot." She told me.

"Well when he visits his daughter where does he stay or what?" I asked.

"He has a house near the school but he hardly uses it." She stated.

"Oh so what your saying is he only rarely visits his daughter?" I asked.

She nodded. "So he doesn't care about his daughter?" I asked.

"No, no he adores her, I wish my father was like that." She said looking down.

"You know she was supposed to go with him on a trip but he didn't come support Clare at the open house, so she decided not to go with him." She told me.

She looked at me when I didn't say anything.

"Oh I think I bored you." She said.

"No Crystal, how can you think your boring me, I actually like that you tell me how you feel." I told her.

We continued talking for a while about everything.

"Well Crystal I'll see you later." I told her giving her a friendly hug.

"Bye." She smiled.

She left while I went to my room and grabbed my journal. I know it may seem unmanly but ever since my father died I decided to write.

I was now in the small building from before, this time no one was in there so I had a bit of privacy.

He lives in a house close by the school. He travels a lot. You're not going to escape from me Edwards. I wrote.

"What's up?" I heard Samantha's voice up above my head.

"What are you writing?" she asked as I looked up at her.

"A journal." I answered.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I do the same, what I do is I have a journal for my younger sister to tell her all the things I'm doing while in school." She told me while taking a seat next to me.

I put my journal to the side. "How are you with the others?" I asked.

"Oh really good Rachel is with me and Sarah; she says can't stand Clare's group." She told me.

"You know Rachel seems smart and cool." I told her while smiling.

"Well you know what it seems to me that you're not very smart Eli."

I looked at her with confusion. "Me, why?"

"With Drew I saw that he's planning to do something." She told me.

"Well if he wants to do something then I'll be ready." I told her getting aggravated.

"Eli, don't fight you know you made me really happy when you helped that one guy."

"Oh Jonathan?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "He's a imbecile." I told her while nodding.

"No, I think he's just shy." She said.

"Oh okay well then he's a shy imbecile."

"Ufff Eli.." she said while holding her head in her hand. I chuckled.

"Well anyways are you going to go swimming with Crystal?" she asked me.

"No she told me that she left her bathing suit at home." I told her.

"Are you sure? I saw that she had it." She said.

"What? How do you know?" I asked her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh because Rachel said she saw it and that it looked like something you would wear at a circus."

At this news I pulled my head back and looked at her with a look that says oh really.

"Opps it came out." She covered her mouth from temptation to laugh.

**I know it may not seem too interesting right now but it gets better don't worry! Oh I'm going to update tomorrow or the next day. The next chapter is in the works but its coming along!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the delay I was on a Thanksgiving trip! That was one LONG trip and I'm glad to be back home and writing new chapters for you guys! Oh some notes Emma: Mr. Simpson's step daughter is going to be in this story. Just pretend she is in their grade.**

_Just wanna see you beaten, don't really care if you grieve. -Goodbye, Army of Anyone._

[Clare]

I typed a letter and sent it to my father's house.. well faxed it. Afterwards I went to go find Alli. If I knew Alli she was still in the sun. My suspicions were correct as I found her with some other girls outside by the lake.

"Clare where were you?" she asked me as I walked up to her chair.

She sat up with her sunglasses in tact. "I just sent a fax to my house." I told her.

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing I just wanted to let my dad know he's being mean." I answered while rubbing the back of my ear.

"I can't tell you right now but I will let you know everything soon ok?" I told her.

"Ok hey you haven't seen Drew in the hotel have you?" she asked me.

"No I haven't seen Drew." I told her while smiling.

We kept talking and I sat on the lawn chair next to hers. We were soon interrupted by Rachel passing by with Martin. Her arm was locked to his.

"Hey girls, I'm better now so don't worry." She told us sarcastically.

"Ugh!" I told Alli after Rachel and Martin walked away.

"You know what's worse than what she did; now she looks dumb!" I told Alli while laughing.

I looked over by the pier where she and Martin and some others were standing.

"I can't stand her! She looks ridiculous!" I told Alli now looking back at Alli.

"Well she maybe ridiculous but she's with the hot counselor." Alli told me while putting her sunglasses back on.

"Well not for long." I smiled at Alli while whispering my plan to her.

Alli of course was on my side and gladly helped. She turned on the stereo and music started playing loud enough for everyone to hear. I walked over towards the crowd and made my move.

"Martin will you dance with me?" I asked while holding out my hand to him.

Martin accepted with a smile and before I knew it we were dancing. Rachel envied me from afar and others began to dance as well. I even saw Crystal join with Eli. I was shocked to see Crystal dancing as I remembered she didn't like to dance in front of crowds. Rachel pushed me aside and started dancing with Martin.

This immediately boiled me up. Before I grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her away from Martin an airplane caught mine's and everyone's attention. The airplane landed near the hotel and me along with the others all began heading to the hotel.

After everyone was in front of the hotel by the pier of the lake we all saw the plane land. Everyone was anxious to see who was in the plane. Out came Gwen Stefani smiling her brightest smile. When she reached the crowd she quickly hugged a not so happy Rachel.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked Rachel.

So Rachel was the daughter of a pop star? This news surprised me. Rachel didn't answer her mother. Gwen started greeting everyone else and they all returned the favor. I was highly annoyed with Rachel once again getting all the attention. I mean I was the popular one here.

"Ugh I can't stand her!" I grieved for the second time that day. Crystal stood near us.

"Let's go!" I told them.

Alli and Crystal joined me and we walked away from the crowd. Alli and I went to the room and grabbed our purses to refresh our makeup. Crystal didn't come along and I honestly didn't care.

Alli was telling me that she wondered why Gwen came.

"I don't know but its annoying." I told her while dabbing some blush on my cheeks.

"Why did the principle's daughter come along?" Alli asked.

"I don't know but no one likes her." I told Alli.

"I know no one talks to her." She blabbed on.

"True, plus none of the guys are interested in her oh by the way Drew said that she liked him." I told her putting my makeup away in my purse.

"What? She better stay away from my man!" Alli said sternly to me.

"Calm down Alli, Drew said he wouldn't be with her ever and that she's not his type." I told her to calm her down.

"Speaking of Drew I'm going to go look for him I haven't seen him in a while." She told me as she stood from the table and left me there alone.

Everyone that knows me knows that I hate being alone.

"Clare Edwards alone.. that can not happen ever." I told myself while grabbing my purse and leaving.

I went back outside and noticed Samantha outside sitting on the ground by herself. When I met her she was nothing but nice to me. Having that in mind I decided to join her.

"What I don't understand is why is everyone so excited playing football?" I asked her sitting next to her and putting my purse in my lap.

"Oh it's because Gwen brought them a signed football and they're playing with it, and do you know who signed it? Peyton Manning" she told me with a smile.

"Who?" I asked her confused. I wasn't a football fan.

"Peyton Manning he's here also with some of his team." She said.

"What? Besides having a pop singer visit there's also going to be football players visiting?" I asked shocked in disgust.

"Yeah he's one of Gwen's friends." She told me.

Other students were playing football nearby where we were sitting.

"Ugh! You know that's not going to be good because students that go to Degrassi are not used to these kinds of things, but you look really excited." I vented.

"It's just I still can't believe it! It's just wow." She said smiling.

"Ahh.. I can't believe it either." I told her with wide eyes but in a sarcastic tone.

Just then Sarah came over to us and started talking to Samantha.

"Samantha this football deserves to be played in the football team at our school." She told Samantha while kissing the ball.

"I'm sorry Sarah but it's called a boarding school." I told her.

She turned to look my way. "And what did I say?" she asked me sounding annoyed.

I looked up at her. "You said school and it's a boarding school if you haven't noticed." I told her while laughing.

"Oh I didn't know there was a difference." She said with an attitude.

"Well you should tell by the rooms..-" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Hey how do you say piece to an idiot?" she asked me.

I was taken aback but I answered her. "I don't know it didn't say in your birth certificate?" I asked smiling.

"No, but I'm about to start explaining it to you!" she yelled while throwing the ball to the ground.

She lunged at me and pulled my hair. I screamed in pain when she pulled hard on my hair. I had braids done in my hair and they were getting pulled out. Samantha thankfully pulled her off of me. After Sarah walked away I sat up.

"Animal!" I screamed after her.

"Samantha look what she did to my hair!" I whined while holding my head.

Samantha walked me to the cafeteria. "Do you need anything?" she asked me.

"No, thanks for helping me." I told her.

Samantha smiled and walked away and I was alone once again in the cafeteria. Alli came in the cafeteria minutes later.

"Clare what happened to your hair?" she asked in shock.

I couldn't manage to say a word I was still highly upset.

"We should get some tea while you tell me what happened." Alli told me when I stayed silent.

We sat down on a couch. "Stay here I'm going to get the tea I will be right back." Alli said.

While she went for the tea the scene from earlier played through my mind again. The more I thought about it the more I hated Sarah. I could never possibly forgive her for what she did to me. She didn't even know me so she really didn't have a reason to lash out on me that way. Alli arrived with two cups of tea.

"Ok have some tea it will make you feel better, I'm also going to have some after whatever is going on with Drew." Alli told me while she handed me my glass of tea.

I could not believe what I was hearing. Was she seriously talking about her boyfriend problems when my hair was a wreck?

"Alli, I have suffered an attack and you talk to me about Drew?" I told her.

"Ugh! I told you just tell on her and that's it." She told me.

"No I'm not going to tell on her." I simply stated.

"Then what do you want me to do for you?" she asked.

"I don't know distract me or something so I can forget about it!" I yelled.

"Tell me what you thought about Crystal's bathing suit, the horror." Alli said while putting a hand to her face with her tea in the other hand.

I knew Alli could be mean at times but this was a new low for her. Crystal was not only my friend but hers also.

"Alli don't be like that." I told her giving her a disappointed look.

"Ugh."

"No really your being horrible." I told her while shaking my head.

"You're not going to deny that she looks like a cow in a bathing suit?" she asked.

Crystal had once been skinny and fit but she gained a few pounds since I last saw her.

"What a barbarian you are, I will say what I don't understand is why did she wear it, she isn't the type to dare wear something like that. What I do think is that Eli guy is putting ideas in her head because Crystal isn't like that." I said then paused for a moment. Just saying Eli's name made his face come into my mind.

"But come on I need to get out of here!" I yelled quickly after thinking of Eli.

We walked back outside after leaving our teas in the cafeteria.

"Alli I need to go to a beauty parlor to fix my hair." I said.

"You want me to go get one of the workers and bring him over so we can ask them?" Alli asked.

"You know that's probably the best idea you've had since we arrived here." I told her.

She smiled and walked back into the building. When she arrived there was a man with her.

"My friend here would like to know if there is any beauty parlor's close by here." Alli asked the man as soon as they met me.

We were standing outside near some tables.

"I'm not sure if there is.." he started to say.

"This cant be.." I said highly upset.

"There has to be a beauty parlor close by." Alli said.

"Please, look since I was 5 I've always had my hair done professionally! What do you people want for me to have a heart attack right here?" I yelled hysterically.

The man just looked at me astounded.

"Please just give me the number of the closest beauty parlor." I told him finally.

"Yes mam, I'll do what I can." He said.

"Well get to it!" Alli told him.

He walked away and I felt like all hope for my hair was gone. I looked to my side and Samantha was right there.

"Look Clare if all you need is to fix your hair I can do it for you." Samantha told me.

"Ahh.. really? How wonderful!" I told her with a huge smile.

"Well I can od whatever it is you need done with your hair." She said.

"Well okay but with one condition." I told her putting a finger to in the air.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"You do my hair and I will teach you girl talk." I told her.

"Okay!" she said excitedly while giving me a huge hug.

Later in the afternoon about 5 o'clock Alli and I were in our room accompanied by Samantha. She had just got done finishing my hair and she an excellent job.

"Samantha I'm impressed I'm back to myself again." I told Samantha while sitting at the mirror and checking my hair.

"Hey I also want my hair done." Alli said from the bed.

"Okay." Samantha told her.

"Really?"

"Of course." Samantha answered.

I stayed at the mirror and Samantha walked over to the bed with Alli.

"Which outfit should I wear for tonight? This one?" Alli asked us while putting the outfit in the air.

"No." I told her.

"Well this one?" she asked while putting the new outfit in the air.

"Nah huh." I told her.

Alli put the outfit down in defeat.

"Alli you have really pretty clothes." Samantha told Alli.

Alli smiled.

"Samantha pretty is not the way to talk you should say you have nice clothes or you have cute clothes but pretty sounds bad." I told her.

"All the clothes Clare doesn't use anymore she gives them to me." Alli told Samantha.

"Oh really?" Samantha asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Samantha asked me.

"Well because Alli doesn't have much money to buy nice clothes." I told her.

"Oh I didn't know you did something like that." Samantha told me surprised.

"Of course, look how I see it is a person's worth isn't by what they have. You know what makes a person worthy? Their potential." I said smiling.

"Besides that Alli wanted to improve herself and I helped her a bit and now look at the princess we have here." I said while holding my hands out towards Alli as she did a turn.

"Well with that hair you don't look like a princess so go get your hair done." I said while pointing towards the seat I was in when Samantha did my hair.

We laughed as Alli sat in the chair and Samantha started on her hair.

"Tell me what I should wear." I told the girls.

"Should I wear this?" I asked showing them a dark pink shirt.

"No not that one." Alli told me.

"Okay so this one or this one?" I asked Alli showing two more pink shirts of different shades of pink.

"Those are really pretty I mean cute." Samantha told me.

"I like that your learning quickly." I told her giggling.

"I still have a lot to learn." Samantha told me.

She was finishing Alli's hair and an idea came to me.

"Samantha." I said and she looked at me.

"Come here." I said smiling.

She came over to me. "Here, there yours as a gift." I told her while putting the pink shirts in her hands.

"No, I can't accept these." She told me trying to hand the shirts back but I wouldn't grab them.

"No no of course you can, you need a new look and you have to start from somewhere so take them." I told her.

She just looked at the shirts in her hand.

"Besides I have plenty remember?" I told her with a smile.

"Thank you very much I'm going to take good care of them so nothing will happen to them." She told me with a smile.

She walked out of the room.

"That's my vocation." I said more to myself.

"Could you not give you clothes away to so many people besides we don't even know her." Alli whined to me.

I was laying on the bed and after she finished her sentence I sat up.

"No, of course not Alli, I don't know what it is but I feel like Samantha is a good person I have a hunch." I said then paused.

"Samantha is my next project!" I yelled and Alli and I high fived.

She walked back to the mirror.

"That has to wait because we also have to wait till Crystal comes and see what she thinks." Alli told me.

My smile on my face started to fade slowly as she said this.

"No no no, Crystal is being silly with Eli, and if Crystal doesn't come then she will be too late and who cares." I said while turning away.

"I have to see what I'm going to wear." I said while looking for an outfit.

The next morning Alli and I were back in the cafeteria having breakfast just as we were the day before. When Crystal came to our table everything started feeling like déjà vu.

"Hi girls." She told us.

"Oh did you confuse tables?" Alli asked her with a fake smile as Crystal was about to sit down.

"Alli don't be rude." I told Alli.

I got over the bus incident I really started to miss Crystal.

"I wrote you something." Crystal then told me.

I looked back at her surprised. "Really?" I asked while she handed me a note.

"I'm dying of curiosity." I said half excited while I started to open the note.

Alli was looking over my shoulder wanting to read also. Before I could unfold the note Crystal spoke up.

"It's for you to read privately." She told me.

Alli quickly moved back in her seat all the way.

"How convenient." Alli said looking the other way annoyed.

"Okay so I will go read it then I will come back." I told them while getting up from the table.

Crystal nodded. "Bye.." I told them as I left the cafeteria.

I sat on a lawn chair outside the cafeteria and started reading the note since everyone was inside I read it out loud.

"Dear Clare, whatever happens our friendship will never be in danger. It's more stronger than a hurricane and larger than a mountain range." I laughed after reading that part of the note.

"How corny Crystal, but I like it. You are the person that I trust most in this world and even though you don't want to be my friend anymore I will always admire you and be thankful for the years of our friendship. I love you a lot Crystal." As I finished reading my smile was no longer on my face.

I kissed the letter. "I love you too a lot." I said out loud.

I stood from the chair and walked back into the cafeteria. There was a big crowd of students talking loud. I walked over to the crowd.

"Hey! What's going on?" I yelled to get everyone's attention.

"You're not going to believe me this letter appeared on everyone's table." Alli told me putting the letter out in front of me.

"What do you mean?" Is this some kind of mysterious present?" I asked Alli.

At that moment Crystal walked over to us.

"I hate you, you're the most inconsiderate person I know." Crystal told me with an angry expression on her face.

"Why Crystal what did I do to you?" I asked shocked to hear this after I read her note that said differently.

"You know to know?" she asked me with the same attitude.

"Yeah."

"Here, taste it!" she told me as she stuck a crumbled up piece of paper in my mouth and walked away.

I took the piece of paper out of my mouth. "Why do people have to be so violent?" I asked Alli while giggling the scene off so no one would talk.

"It's not funny Clare; read." Alli told me handing me a piece of paper.

I put down the note and crumbled up piece of paper on the table next to me and grabbed the piece of paper Alli handed to me.

"What is the drama?" I said before beginning to read the letter.

"New news to read, a lot of stuff is happening this summer vacation. Did you know that Drew Torres the son of the governor is paying a punishment of a secret job? Of course that's not the worst of it all also the most popular girls of the school, that's me!" I yelled towards the end of the sentence I was on.

"It was heard that Clare and Alli were talking about Crystal when she wasn't around and do you know what they said? They said that she looked like a cow in a bathing suit." I stopped there and heard a laugh from the crowd.

"An opinion that the whole school believes. No I cant believe this who wrote this?" I asked after I finished reading the letter out loud.

"I don't know but they put ideas in Crystal's head." Alli told me.

"No, where's Crystal?" I asked putting my hands to my head.

I felt eyes on me. I felt ashamed of myself I didn't want Crystal thinking badly of herself. Alli and I looked around for Crystal to see where she might have gone but had no luck. Gwen told everyone to follow her and Alli and I did so along with the other classmates. Outside there were horses and Gwen was asking who wanted to ride the horses first since there were only a few.

Alli and I stayed near the stables.

"Alli I don't want to ride horses." I told Alli.

"Why not it seems interesting." She told me.

"No, I don't like it." I told her.

Just then I looked to my side and there was a horse right by my face.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I ran away from the stables and towards the hills.

Alli stayed behind and when I got far enough away I looked behind me to see if anyone was following me. As I got closer to the rocky hills I felt as if someone was behind me. Every time I looked though no one was there. I got to the hills and I looked over the edge and saw it was a long way down. My phobia of heights made me step back.

Hands jerked me around and I came face to face with a serious Eli.

"Ow… Let me go!" I yelled at him as I felt my feet on the edge of the gravel.

"I scared you?" he asked me.

"Let me go." I kept whining to him.

"I have things I want to talk to you about." Eli told me.

"Ow.." I said as he kept his tight hold on my upper arms.

"Your all mine do you understand me huh!?" he yelled.

I screamed and closed my eyes as he let go of me.

**I was going to put Eli's part in here too but I will write that tomorrow or the next day I promise!(: tell me what you guys think of this chapter!?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! ): I'm starting to think you guys don't enjoy this story anymore. Last chapter only got 1 review. Is it maybe because the role of Clare being snobby? I'm sorry if no one likes her this way but she has to be this way for reasons that come later on. If you continue reading then you will understand. The story is going to get way more interesting now. So I will let you guys read this chapter and please afterwards give me feedback about anything.**

[Eli]

"And what are you doing here weren't you going somewhere?" Crystal asked me.

We were sitting in the small building again.

"Yeah I was but I found something on the way." I told her while moving my leg back and forth.

"Oh really, what?" she asked with a smile.

I sat up and grabbed the clothing from behind my back. "This." I told her showing her the bathing suit she lied to me about.

As soon as she laid eyes on her bathing suit she grabbed it quickly from my hands. "What are you doing with this?" she said angrily.

"Crystal, that doesn't matter. Why did you lie to me?" I asked her.

"I was embarrassed for you to see me in a bathing suit." She told me.

"Your body doesn't define you." I told her honestly.

"Everyone makes fun of me when I have this on." She said signaling the bathing suit.

"Ok, what matters more to you? What those guys think? Or me and you having a incredible evening swimming at the lake?" I asked her.

"Of course you matter to me, I mean what you said." She quickly assured me.

"Well then I will wait for you here while you go change okay?" I told her with a smile.

She looked once more at her bathing suit and back at me. "Okay." She told me smiling.

She stood from the table and walked away. Crystal didn't take long to return. We went outside and got in the lake close by the pier.

"See that wasn't so bad." I told her giving her a smile.

"Yeah that's because no one has seen me out here yet." She told me.

There weren't many students around. After a few minutes passed by more students started coming towards the pier. Music started playing soon and everyone started dancing.

"Want to dance?" I asked her.

She looked at me hesitantly. "Umm I don't know." She said with a worried look.

I put a finger to her chin to make her look at me. "It's okay just ignore them." I told her.

She smiled and we got out of the lake. We joined the crowd and started dancing. The dancing came to an end as an airplane landed a few feet away. The plane had everyone's attention so everyone went to see who was on the plane. Gwen Stefani walked down the steps of the plane with a huge smile surprising everyone. Rachel seemed to be the only one unenthused by the presence of Gwen. Maybe she didn't like her music?

"Hey sweetie." Gwen told Rachel and gave her the first hug.

Then Gwen greeted the rest of us and we did so in return.

"Eli can I speak to you for a moment?" Martin asked me later that day.

"Sure." I told him and we walked outside.

"So what is it that you need to speak with me about?" I asked him when he didn't start talking.

"Drew's driver took him on his father's orders. An hour passed since he left and he never returned." He told me as we walked/

"Okay but what does this have to do with me?" I asked Martin.

"Eli I'm telling you this because you're the oldest, this is a delicate situation. That guy can't just disappear." He told me.

"Well he's a young idiot that's just out doing who knows what." I told him.

"That could be but I'm asking you to help find him his driver will take you, I have to stay here and watch the others." He told me.

I let out an annoyed sigh. I couldn't believe I had to help find the guy that wanted to fight me.

"Please don't forget no one can know about Drew's community service." He told me finally.

I turned to the guy waiting next to me.

"This is the chauffeur?" I asked Martin.

"Yeah." He told me.

The chauffeur drove me to near where Drew was having his community service. The neighborhood looked dangerous. Gangsters and hookers all over the streets. I asked many people if they had seen Drew. Describing him wasn't very hard. I mean he was the governors son many people already knew him. Everyone I asked told me they hadn't seen him.

I walked on an empty street kicking a can. The street seemed deserted. I kicked the can once more and walked on the sidewalk. Looking for the can I noticed a body on the ground a foot ahead of me. At first I had to look harder to see who it was. As I got closer I noticed immediately it was Drew.

I ran quickly to him. "Drew! What happened?" I asked.

He was bloody on his face and I looked more and saw he had been stabbed in the leg. Seeing this made my eyes widen with fear. I didn't like Drew but I wouldn't stab him and he needed help fast.

"Drew what happened to you?" I asked him again.

He was wincing in pain from the stab wound. I took off my shirt I had over my under shirt and wrapped it around the stab wound on his leg.

"What did they do to you?" I asked him while he cried out in pain from the pressure on the wound.

He still wouldn't talk I needed to know what happened to him.

"Drew what happened?" I asked once again.

He finally opened his eyes a little and took breaths.

"They sent you to look for me?" he asked me.

"Ppfftt.. no I came to see you.. of course they sent me to look for you!" I told him.

"Well they sent you a little too late." He managed to say.

Knowing that he wasn't going to tell me what happened right away I just picked him up with all I could. I carried him to the car. Drew didn't say much on the car ride back to the hotel. I did get a little of the story on what happened to him.

He also told me to keep it between me and him and not to let anyone know what happened. When we got back to the hotel I looked for his best friend Thomas. Thomas was the guy I bumped into on the first day which started all the drama between me and Drew. I found Thomas and ran over to him.

"I've been looking for you, come on!" I told Thomas as I grabbed his arm and turned to leave.

He jerked his arm away. "What's wrong with you?" he told me.

"I have things I need to do." He told me when he was free from my grasp.

"Look it's very important so come with me now." I told him sternly.

"You think you scare me?" he asked me.

"Look in all seriousness it's necessary that you come with me." I told him not trying to start a fight right now.

"Oh it does.." he started to say.

"I'm not going to argue in front of him let's go." I told him getting annoyed, K.C was with him.

"Try and make me." He told me while turning around.

Out of frustration I grabbed his arm and put it in a lock with mine and dragged him out of the hotel. He yelled all kinds of things at me for me to let him go but I didn't loosen my grip.

When we got to the car he saw Drew and immediately changed his posture.

"Drew what happened to you? Did you do something to him?" he asked me with a finger in my face.

"I didn't do shit but help him so calm down I found him like this." I told Thomas.

"Yeah I don't believe you." Thomas told me pushing me.

"Thomas stop, he didn't do anything." Drew told him.

It was good for Thomas that Drew stopped him before I clocked him a good one.

"Look I just want to go to the room." Drew told Thomas.

"Okay I'll help you." Thomas told Drew.

"Hey Eli, thanks for you know.." Drew started to tell me.

"No problem." I cut him off so he didn't have to continue.

Before I walked away Drew turned back in my direction. "Hey Eli I don't want anyone to know about this so when they ask I'm going to say that we got in a fight alright?" he told me.

"Whatever.." I told him and walked away.

The next morning I joined the rest of my classmates back into the cafeteria for breakfast. As soon as I arrived I spotted Crystal. I snuck up behind her and got ready to scare her.

"Good morning!" I said in a high voice.

She turned around and smiled as she saw it was me.

"Oh.. you scared me." She told me while we hugged.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her after we got out of the embrace.

"Good and you?" she asked.

"Good. Let's sit and eat breakfast." I told her.

I grabbed her hand and pulled out a chair for her.

"No.. you know what I don't want to upset you but I want to sit with my friends." She told me with a hopeful smile.

"Okay good luck." I told her with a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked away.

I watched as she walked over to Clare and Alli. They didn't reject her so I took that as a good sign. I decided to take this time and sit with some of my friends for a change. Lately I've only been hanging out with Crystal. Adam was sitting at a table with a couple of people I knew.

"Hey Adam." I greeted him as I sat at the table.

"Hey Eli how's your morning?" he asked me.

I didn't get the chance to answer because Alli started screaming.

"What happened to you?!" Alli yelled as she saw Drew walk into the cafeteria.

"I got into a fight with Eli." Drew told Alli looking at me.

They were right by my table now. "Ugh! Can't you guys work out your issues like normal people? You're an animal!" she yelled in my ear.

I stopped moving my fork for a minute to answer her.

"Look I don't want to talk about that." I told her not even looking at her.

"Because it doesn't bother you gorilla!" she yelled.

I didn't even acknowledge her. Drew told her to go with him and they walked away much to my liking.

I finished my breakfast and went to throw away my trash. Coming back to the table I noticed a paper on the table. Other students were reading the paper also.

I read the letter and became furious. How could Crystal's 'best friends' talk about her badly behind her back? I suspected much from Clare mainly because her father is the same way. Poor Crystal, she deserved better friends than Clare. Anybody deserved better than Clare.

My thoughts were interrupted by the one and only Clare Edwards.

"Hey what's going on!" she yelled over the crowd.

Alli handed her the piece of paper and she began reading it out loud only after Crystal stuck the crumbled up letter in her mouth. Something I believe she deserved. After Clare finished reading the letter I was disgusted with her act of 'oh where's Crystal?'

"Pathetic!" I told Adam looking at her with disgust as she put her hand to her head.

Everyone sat in the cafeteria talking about the letter. However I wanted to find Crystal. She didn't deserve this and I didn't want this happening to her.

"Hey Sarah do you know where Crystal is?" I asked her.

"No, she's probably somewhere crying about this letter." She told me.

"I'm going to go find her." I told her and turned away.

As I started to walk away someone tugged me back.

"Loser where do you think your going? You're the only one who knew about Drew's situation." Thomas told me.

Drew's community service was in the letter.

"Your crazy." I told him backing away.

He pulled me back once again.

"I should break your face for being a liar." He told me while grabbing my face.

That was my limit and I was about to lose it on him. I pushed his hand away first, then pushed him hard. The next thing I knew Adam was grabbing me and pulling me back. Someone grabbed Thomas as well, probably knowing I would kick his sorry ass. I was fuming and didn't realize it was Martin who pulled Thomas away. Someone handed Martin the letter to let him know what all the drama was about.

Martin read the letter and told Thomas and I to calm down. I contained myself as much as I could. Seeing Thomas glaring at me wasn't helping much. Gwen soon arrived and told everyone to follow her outside.

I went in the other direction to continue looking for Crystal. On my way I found Samantha. She was running down the stairs that I was about to go up.

"Hey Samantha, where's Crystal?" I asked her.

"Eli, I think its best that you leave her alone for a little while." She told me.

"This is all Clare's fault." I told her.

"No.. of course not.. Eli, Clare is a really nice girl." She told me.

"Samantha who are we talking about? Because we have to be talking about a totally different person.. Clare is trash, as all the other Edwards, they go around manipulating people and bringing them down." I told her in frustration completely forgetting that I said too much.

"And you know what really irritates me is that they take advantage of the weak." I told her.

"Eli can you tell me something.. Did you know Clare before?" she asked me and that's when I knew I rambled on too much.

"No of course not.. its just that if one person in a family is like that then the rest act the same, but you know what Clare needs to pay." I told her while walking away.

"What?" she told me but I ran up the stairs.

After looking for a while I couldn't find Crystal so instead I went outside. Outside I saw Clare and Alli away from the crowd so I hid behind a pole. I waited and noticed Clare ran off by herself without Alli. This was the moment I had been waiting for since I found out Clare was the daughter of the guy I hated most. I looked back to see if Alli was following Clare and she wasn't so I started following Clare. I made sure I was far enough away from her so she wouldn't see me. We ended up on some rocky hills and that's when I decided to make my move.

I got closer and closer to her near the edge of the rocky hill. I jerked her around to face me and held tightly to her upper arms.

"Did I scare you?" I asked her with an evil smile.

"Ow let me go!" she yelled.

Clare and I were far away from the others. This was working in my favor; I could finally get part of my revenge. She kept yelling let me go and the more I heard her whine the more angry I got.

"You're all mine! You understand me? Huh?!" I yelled before I threw her.

**Wow that's some chapter so like the upper note please tell me if you want more chapters from here. Thanks baaiii!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys well I got 2 more reviews last chapter so I decided to write a chapter ASAP. So here you guys are. Oh and I seen that having Clare's and Eli's days on different chapters is confusing you guys so I'm keeping them in the same chapter again. It will be better this way anyways!(: Thanks again everyone!**

[**Clare**]

My eyes closed, waiting for death to consume me. I landed faster than I thought I would and I was still alive and breathing. I opened my eyes with tears still freshly falling down my face. Eli was over me and I realized I was laying on a rock.

"Do you realize that I can do whatever I want with you?" he asked me inches from my face.

I didn't answer him I just lied there too scared to say anything.

"You like to feel like a victim don't you?" he asked me.

"No.." I told him in a trembling voice.

"Yes you do." He told me.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him as he got closer to my face.

I kept moving and squirming.

"No! I'm not going to let you go!" he yelled in my face.

I looked at him hands shaking. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked crying.

"Because I want to know how it feels to be an Edwards!" he yelled while shaking me a bit. It seemed every time he yelled it was causing both of us to shake.

"Crushing other people and you do that." He told me with clenched teeth.

"Why are you telling me these things?" I asked still having tears fall from my eyes.

"For Crystal.. You're her life; don't you know that she adores you? And you treat her horribly." He told me.

"That's not true." I told him.

"Yes it is! You go around judging her!" he yelled in my face.

I just sat there and cried.

"Please I beg you please don't do anything to me." I told him full of tears of fear.

"Don't worry, I've never crushed a cockroach and I'm not going to start now." He said while getting off of me and walking away.

I was relieved that he finally left and this nightmare was over. This was a side of Eli I didn't know he had. I didn't know Eli but I thought he was kind and sweet I guess I was wrong. Seeing his eyes full of hate scared me. How could he hate me so much when he met me only a few days ago?

I didn't move I stayed on the rock and cried my eyes out. Luckily Alli came to my rescue, only a little too late. She was calling my name and I was trying to control my sobs enough to help her find me.

"Clare!" she called out not that far away.

"Alli!" I yelled from the rock.

"Clare?" she yelled.

"Help me!" I yelled crying.

She ran over to the rock.

"What are you doing over there?" she asked me.

"Help me I can't get up." I told her shaking.

The rock was right on the edge of the hill and the hell if I was going to move.

"Give me your hand." She told me.

I reached my hands out without looking or sitting up. Alli grabbed my hands and pulled me towards her. I saw on the ground next to her and continued to cry hysterically. She held me trying to calm me down.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Eli.." was all I could manage to say since my crying overtook my voice.

"What? What did he do to you?" she asked.

"Clare it's okay calm down." She told me.

Alli took me to the room and I told her everything that happened. She listened closely to what I told her. By the look on her face I could tell she didn't expect that to happen. As I told her the story the scene replayed in my head. Why did Eli hate me so much? What did I ever do to him? These questions never left my mind.

"Clare you have to talk to the principal! Those kind of people can't get away with this first Sarah now Eli?" Alli pleaded.

"No Alli, I'm not going to say anything." I told her.

"But don't you understand he's dangerous, they can kick him out of the school." She told me.

"No! No No, you know what stop, sorry but I'm not going to say anything, don't ask me anymore." I told her.

"Why?" Alli asked.

"Alli stop please don't ask me anymore really." I told her.

Right after I said that Crystal came in the room.

"Hey girls, I only came to get a sweater but don't worry I'm leaving so you two can talk about me alone." Crystal told us while grabbing her sweater and leaving.

I watched her every move and after she was out of the room I turned to Alli.

"I think the reason I don't want to tell anyone what happened is because something Eli said was right." I told Alli.

She looked at me confused so I started to explain to her.

"When Eli told me I treat Crystal badly he was right." I told her.

"No Clare he wasn't." Alli began to tell me.

"Yes Alli he was and you know what it's time to be a better friend." I told her and walked out of the room.

When I found Crystal she was opening a chocolate bar. I took a seat next to her on the ground.

"You know your going to have to run at least an hour to get rid of those calories." I told her.

"I don't care, what's losing a kilogram? I'm still going to be a cow." She told me.

"Crystal your not a cow if you were a cow you would have to eat more than chocolates." I told her while taking away the chocolate from her hand.

"You told Alli differently." She told me not meeting my eyes.

"Crystal I didn't say any of that." I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I will say I did wrong when I listened and didn't defend you." I told her.

"What hurts me the most is that you were with her with me your not like that." She said looking at me with sadness.

"Maybe I did that because I got burned by you, ever since you've been hanging out with Eli you fell off the map." I told her.

"You don't understand me, because it's always been about you for the one time I cant believe the cutest guy in the school is interested in me." She told me.

"Crystal I didn't know it was that important to you but look why don't we just be civil and be friends like before? Crystal I need you." I told her.

"You need me? I always needed you." she told me looking at me.

"Of course I need you I super need you; Crystal you're the only one who knows how hard it is to be me." I told her.

She nodded agreeing with my statement. "Well then do you forgive me or not?" I asked her with a pout face.

She turned to me and smiled. "Yes." And we hugged. I finally had my best friend back.

"I love you so much!" I told her still in the embrace. She had been crying this whole conversation.

"Okay no more crying." I told her while wiping her tears.

"Let's go, oh one thing I do want to tell you that stuff you said about Eli being the most cutest guy in the whole school your very wrong because the cutest guy is named Drew." I told her not really telling the truth I didn't like Drew that way I just didn't want Crystal thinking Eli was everything.

"Eli is.." she couldn't get the words.

"What? Is it because he's older? Drew's a man too. Besides Drew is more fit I think." I told her.

We laughed and hugged again.

We joined all the other students in the small building for a meeting that Martin was giving. When we were down the stairs with the other students I heard Gwen telling everyone that no one would leave until they had a partner. Alli told me to partner up with Thomas so I did because there was no one else I wanted to partner up with. And Gwen said it had to be boy girl. Drew and Thomas went outside and Alli wanted to see Drew and asked me to go with her.

At the party it was Alli and Drew, Thomas and me, and Crystal and Eli of course. A band was playing and everyone was dancing. Drew and Thomas said they were going to the bathroom and they would be right back. Alli and I just kept dancing. A slow song started to play and I looked behind me and Eli was watching the band play. He looked so peaceful and handsome. I looked back towards the band and smiled thinking how cute he looked tonight completely forgetting what he had done to me earlier.

I felt eyes on me so I looked back and saw that he looked away. He was staring at me. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? The rest of the night while the band played I kept looking his way while he danced with my best friend Crystal. He also was looking my way at times we caught ourselves looking at each other.

Alli and I decided to take a break from dancing and sat down.

"Oh Alli how hard it is to be me.. Don't you know?" I told her laughing.

"I can't wait anymore!" she yelled.

I looked at her. "What cant you wait for?" I asked.

"That he left with Thomas and he doesn't come back." She told me.

"Oh Drew?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"It's better not to talk about them two because what they did today I don't even want to see them." I told her.

"Oh Drew is going to have a big explanation." She told me.

"Really? Because if not for you, for me." I told her.

We continued chatting about random things and Crystal joined.

"No really I have to tell you guys something about Eli." Crystal started to tell us.

My face turned serious in an instant. "Did he do something to you or what?" I asked her seriously.

"No, nothing he treats me like a princess." She told us.

My face fell. "Look Crystal I really don't think he's the type to treat someone like a princess." I told her.

"Well you're wrong; he's one of the sweetest guys." She told us.

"Are you serious?" Alli asked her.

"Yes, I've never felt this way for no one. I feel in love. For Eli I'm capable of leaving everything and live with him." Crystal said.

"Look Crystal I think you need help but not our help." I told Crystal.

"Well, what I need you guys to help me get a kiss from him, it's just I've never kissed anyone before and I wanted to know how if feels." Crystal told us.

"Look I can tell you how it feels." Alli told her.

"Yeah and maybe he hasn't kissed you because he doesn't want to maybe he just sees you as a friend." I told her.

"No, I know he likes me, he's asked me about me and my life, he even asked me about you two." Crystal said.

"Oh really? What did he ask about us?" Alli asked Crystal.

"I don't think he should be asking anything about us; I think that's weird." I told Crystal and Alli.

"I don't think it's weird." Crystal told me.

"Well it's obvious that were the most popular girls in the school and he wants to know about us." Alli told me.

"Even if were popular it's not normal." I told Alli.

"Well I just want you two to help me make him know how I feel, because I love him a lot." Crystal told us.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel I do it and things work out great for me?" Alli told Crystal.

"Not so great." Crystal told her.

"Why do you say that?" Alli asked her.

"Alli they only want you because you go to bed with them." Crystal told Alli.

"I don't need to take advice to flirt with a guy." Alli told her.

"Why don't you two stop fighting besides that idiot doesn't need to know anything." I told them.

They didn't say any more on that subject.

"Girls let's sing a song for the students." I told them.

"Yeah that would be great!" Alli told me.

We went back with the crowd and Martin started to say something.

"Ok students it's getting late so everyone go to their rooms." Martin told everyone.

"I wanted to sing a song with my friends before we go to the rooms." I told Martin.

"You guys want to hear a song?" Martin asked the crowd.

Most people screamed yes and Crystal grabbed a guitar and I got ready to sing. I started the song off and Alli sang the chorus with me. Throughout the song Eli was staring at me. After the song everyone got ready to go to their rooms. However the governor came with Drew and Thomas behind him. He started to ask who was responsible for the students and Martin answered him. The governor told him that he should have been notified on what happened to his son. Also before the conversation was over the governor told Martin that he could make sure he never worked again.

The girls and I went to our room. On the way to our room we chatted.

"He looked like a real monster." Crystal commented on the governor.

"Yeah Alli that's going to be your father-in-law." I told Alli.

We arrived to the room.

"Ok girls now its time to.." I paused.

"Sleep like queens!" we all yelled and laughed.

When we got in the room we all laid on the bed.

"Ahhh this is amazing." I said.

All of a sudden we heard a noise and we all sat up.

"What was that?" I asked scared.

Someone came out from behind something.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

[**Eli**]

I pushed her on a rock. When she opened her eyes I was already on top of her.

"Do you realize that I can do whatever I want with you?" I asked Clare inches from her face.

She didn't answer just kept crying.

"You like to feel like a victim don't you?" I asked her.

"No.." she told me trembling.

"Yes you do." I told her.

I got closer to her face and she screamed. "Let me go!"

"No! I'm not going to let you go!" I yelled in her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked me crying.

"Because I want to know how it feels to be an Edwards!" I yelled.

"Crushing other people and you do that." I told her through clenched teeth.

"Why are you telling me these things?" she asked me.

"For Crystal.. You're her life; don't you know that she adores you? And you treat her horribly." I told her.

"That's not true." She told me.

I couldn't believe she really believed that she treated Crystal like a true friend; her denying that fact made me angrier.

"Yes it is! You go around judging her!" I yelled in her face causing her to cry some more and louder.

"Please I beg you please don't do anything to me." She pleaded.

"Don't worry, I've never crushed a cockroach and I'm not going to start now." I told her getting off of her and walking away.

While walking back to the hotel I heard Alli behind me calling out for Clare. I went in the small building and Adam called my name from behind me.

"Eli!" Adam called out.

I turned around to face him.

"Why didn't you get on the horses with us?" Adam asked me.

"I had things I had to do." I told him.

"Your very mysterious." He told me.

"Look Adam you ask a lot of questions." I told him.

"No it's just we were looking for you where were you?" he asked.

"I was looking for you." Thomas said pushing me from behind.

I turned around to face him. "You have no reason to look for me." I told him.

"Oh I don't? You're the one who wrote that note about Drew." Thomas said getting closer to my face.

He was really pushing it; I mean how many fights do I have to get in with this guy for him to understand to leave me alone?

I pushed him and was about to punch him but Adam like always held me back. Drew came when Adam was holding me back.

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"What's going on here is that this guy was the only one who knew about what happened." Thomas said to Drew.

"No you also knew." Adam told Thomas.

"Who told you to talk?" Thomas asked Adam.

"I'm just stating the facts." Adam told him.

"Oh really?" Thomas said.

Thomas tried to come at me again but Drew stopped him.

"Thomas stop. I owe one to Eli." Drew told Thomas.

"Look Drew I don't need anything from you." I told Drew.

"I don't care what you say were just leaving it at that." Drew told me.

"Bro this imbecile was the one who started all this." Thomas told Drew.

"Imbecile I already told you-," I told Thomas but Drew cut me off.

"Stop, stop." Drew pleaded.

"I already told you I didn't say anything and if you cant understand that-," Drew once again cut me off.

"Listen to me." Drew said.

"Calm down." Drew told us.

Then Drew faced Thomas. "Look tonight we are going to handle those guys that jumped me. You're going to go with me." Drew told Thomas.

"Why do we have to do that?" Thomas told him.

"You're going with me and I'm going to get them back." Drew told Thomas.

"Bro didn't you understand anything from what happened? Those guys are dangerous." I told him.

He looked at me. "Those guys don't care who your father is, they hurt you think about it." I told him.

"Come on Adam." I told Adam and we left.

Adam and I went to the room and just hung out for an hour. After that we went to the small building for the meeting they were going to give us. Gwen told us that we were going to have a party tonight and everyone needed a partner. She said that we couldn't leave the building till we had a partner.

"You want to be my partner?" I asked Crystal.

"Of course." Crystal told me smiling.

We left the building and I went to get ready in my room and she did the same.

Adam and K.C and I walked together to the party.

"She was really dying to go out with me but whatever." K.C. was telling us.

"I'm going to go look for her I'll see you guys later." He told us and left.

"I don't believe anything he said." Adam told me.

"Bro me neither." I told Adam.

When we got to the party I found Crystal and walked with her. I turned to her.

"So Crystal are you happy?" I asked her.

"Yes very happy. The thing is I don't dance." She told me.

"Well in this party your going to dance come on." I told her and I put her arms around me.

I saw Adam by his self. "Hey Adam your not going to dance with Emma?" I asked him.

"Yeah but she left." He told me.

"Well we will see what happens." I told him.

A band was about to play and everyone waited. When the band started playing everyone started dancing. After the first song the band started playing a slow song. During the slow song most people just listened. I looked at Clare and she looked really pretty. She looked my way and I turned my head so she wouldn't know I was looking at her.

I started dancing with Crystal and Clare was dancing by herself. We didn't stop looking at each other throughout the song.

After dancing a bunch of songs with Crystal we both went to take a break and talk with our friends.

We were talking about changing rooms in the school. K.C. wanted to be in a different room.

"The only thing is your going to have to talk to the principle to get a different room." I told K.C.

"You have to pay me to switch rooms because that means we will get Jonathan and you know how annoying he is." I told K.C.

"How much?" K.C asked.

"15 bucks." I told him.

"Okay." K.C told me and he got his wallet out and gave me 15 dollars.

"K.C I pity you." I told him while hitting him on the back.

The guys and I went back to the party and started dancing. Rachel was having an argument with her mom and everyone was staring at them. Soon they stopped arguing and everyone went back to dancing. I was dancing with Samantha since Crystal said she didn't want to dance anymore. Martin stopped the music and told everyone that it was late and to go to their rooms. Clare however asked him if she could sing a song with her friends and he let her.

While Clare sang I stared at her. She had a pretty voice and she could sing for sure. After the song the governor showed up with Drew and Thomas behind him. The governor talked with Martin about Drew. After that incident Adam and I went to our room. Jonathan was with us.

"Look your going to be better off with us than the others." Adam was telling Jonathan.

"5 for you and 5 for you and 5 for me." I told them as I handed them 5 dollars each.

"Why are you giving me this?" Jonathan asked me.

"It was from changing rooms." I told him.

"Yeah that K.C guy gave us money just for changing rooms." Adam told Jonathan.

"What? You guys can't stand me so you asked for money?" Jonathan asked.

"No Jonathan, look I don't have money so it was an easy way to get money." I told him.

"Well I don't want it." Jonathan told us giving me back the 5 dollars.

"Look if you don't want the money because you supposedly think it's because we cant stand you then that's on you." I told Jonathan.

"No, it's simply because you two need it more than me." Jonathan told me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Are you two hungry?" I asked them.

"A little bit." Adam told me.

"And what do you like on your sandwich?" I asked him.

"Tuna." Adam said.

"And you Jonathan?" I asked him.

"No thank you I don't want anything." He said.

I left the room for the sandwiches.

**There's the chapter.(: I hope I get some reviews from this one hehe(:**


End file.
